Luka and Gakupo: Gakupo's Diary
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: This is the first time Gakupo feels like this. When he sees Luka, he falls in love, and tries his best to be Luka's love. Luka doesn't feel the same way. Gumi gets jealous, and tries to make Gakupo fall for her. This is a simple love story based on songs sung by Luka, Gakupo, and Gumi. Disclaimer: I do not own the songs or the characters. I do not own Vocaloid.
1. Chapter 1

**Luka and Gakupo: Gakupo's Diary**

**Summary: **_This is the first time Gakupo feels like this. When he sees Luka, he falls in love, and tries his best to be Luka's love. Luka doesn't feel the same way. Gumi gets jealous, and tries to make Gakupo fall for her. This is a simple love story based on songs sung by Luka, Gakupo, and Gumi. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the songs or the characters. I don't own Vocaloid._

**CHAPTER ONE **

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is another boring day for me. I went around the park to get some fresh air. All I saw were couples. This boy caught me starring at her girlfriend, and slapped me on the head. Why can't I find love? I want love. I don't want to die alone! Oh well, I'll go to the library and find some eggplant recipes. _

_Sincerely, _

_Gakupo_

Gakupo starts off his journey by walking to the library. His purple hair was flowing in the air. Many women giggled at him. After going to the library, he will go to the food market to buy the ingredients from the recipes he'll get in the library. As he opened the library door, he meant one of his friends, Gumi.

"Gakupo-kun," Gumi says with a happy attitude. "I'm glad that we bumped into each other!"

"Yeah, me too," Gakupo says while looking at Gumi's new shoes.

"What are you looking at, Gakupo-kun?" Gumi asks. Her green hair and eyes matches her shoes. She loves the color green.

Gakupo smiles and looks at Gumi with a smile. She smiles, anyway. She doesn't know what's wrong with Gakupo, but she goes along with it.

"Your shoes match your hair and eyes. I like it." Gakupo says with a smile on his face. "Anyway, I have to go get some recipes. I'll see you later, Gumi-chan."

"Wait, I can go with you!" Gumi says with a frightened look on her face. "We'll look for recipes together!"

Gakupo sighed. Sometimes, Gumi may annoy him. They're friends. Aren't friends meant to annoy each other?

"It's okay. Thanks." Gakupo says while going inside the library door. _Sometimes, I just wish I could avoid her. _Gakupo thinks to himself. _Whenever she sees me, she gets on my nerves by following me… _

As Gakupo walks around the huge library, he sees a librarian and asks her for some directions.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find some ingredient recipes?" he asks.

"Yes. Are you going to look online or look from a book?" she asks while fixing her glasses.

"I'll do it the natural way. A book, please." Gakupo says with a childish smile on his face.

The librarian blushes. _He looks very handsome with that smile… _"We have a magazine shop if you go to the left. If you keep on going to the left, you'll see a café and we sell cooking books over there."

"A library has its own café and shop?" Gakupo says. _No matter why I see nerds around this area... _Gakupo nods. "Okay, thanks for the directions." He winked and the librarian blushed.

As Gakupo was walking, young girls saw him. Their eyes turned into hearts and they faint. He noticed a girl fainting, and he laughed. _The girls around here are probably thirteen through sixteen._ _I turned twenty one a few months ago, so maybe these girls won't be a match for me. _

Gakupo finally reaches the café. He sees woman and men around the age sixteen through eighteen. Some are single or taken.

"Still young," Gakupo says to himself. "What am I saying? I'm supposed to look for books, not women!" People around him look at Gakupo with a strange face. They scooted away from Gakupo so they won't go near him.

Gakupo goes near a book shelf which says _for sale_. He sees the label _cooking books_, and goes near that isle. After ten minutes, he couldn't find any eggplant recipes. He hears steps of a heel, and he thinks that is a worker. He turned around.

"Excuse me, do you—"

When he takes a longer glance at this person, his heart skipped a beat. He saw a woman with long pink hair and grey eyes. She was wearing her handbag on her shoulder and she was wearing glasses. Her hair was up in a bun.

"What?" she asks.

Gakupo is still frozen. He doesn't move. He doesn't blink. He doesn't breathe.

After a moment of this woman staring at Gakupo, she rolled her eyes and walked away. _Idiot…_she says in her mind.

"Wait!" Gakupo whispers. "Come back to me!"

The woman stops and raises an eyebrow. She crosses her arms and places it in front of her chest. "What?"

"Sorry…" Gakupo starts off. "I was going to ask you a question, but then when I took another glance at you…I…" Gakupo looks at the woman's eyes.

"I don't work here. I was just meeting someone here. What is your question? I go to this library often, so maybe I could help you." She says.

"I...I…" He says, loosing himself. She was about to walk away, but he snapped back right at the moment. He knows what's happening. "I was going to ask you if you know where the vegetable cooking books are."

"Have you tried looking inside the cooking books?" She asks. She kneels next to Gakupo and starts looking through the books with him. "Here, I got the top shelf and you have the bottom. If you see what you're looking for, tell me."

"Oh, thanks. By the way, I'm Gakupo Kamui. Thanks for helping me. What's your name?" Gakupo asks. _This girl is so pretty and beautiful and attractive and…_

"I don't give out information about myself that easily." She says with a cold impression.

"But, you're helping me, and I thought it'd be nice to know the name of someone helping me. Do you like men being polite to women?" Gakupo asks.

_Idiot. He's being so reasonable. I hate it how men try to act more reasonable than me. _"My name is Luka Megurine. Also, what kind of cooking recipe are you looking for?" She stands up and looks through the top shelf.

"I'm…looking for…" Gakupo says slowly, but he likes the view on top of him. He was kneeling. Luka is on top of him.

"Pervert, what are you looking at?" she asks while looking down. Both of their eyes meet.

"N-nothing," he says with a gulp. "I'm looking for eggplant recipes."

"Eggplant…" She says to herself.

Gakupo tries his best to avoid looking at her. _But…I can't resist this woman! She is so beautiful! She has silky long pink hair and glittery grey eyes. I just love her! This is the first time I have felt like this… _

"I found one," she says while kneeling. "Let's go find a table and look through it?"

He nods. Gakupo carries her stuff, just for the lady.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asks with cold words.

"I'm being polite. I'll help you carry your stuff, Luka-san." Gakupo says with an adorable childish voice. Luka quickly turns around to avoid Gakupo looking at her blush. _She's so adorable! I could see her blush. _

Both of them sat down on a table for two at the café. Luka was flipping through the pages while Gakupo was smiling while staring at Luka. She was trying to find an eggplant recipe.

_She looks so beautiful when she's concentrating… _

_Where is the eggplant recipe?! I need to find it so I could leave this idiot… _

Luka quickly found the recipe and looks up. She saw Gakupo staring at her. She quickly turned red and covered her face.

"Is there something on my face?" Luka asks while trying to get out her iPhone.

"Oh, no, I was just admiring your beauty, Luka-san." Gakupo says with a smile.

"Here's your recipe." Luka says while pointing at the page. "Have you ever tried Eggplant Rollatini before?" Gakupo shook his head. "Okay, I'll tell you the ingredients and you can record it in somewhere so you won't have to buy this book, okay?"

"Okay…" Gakupo says while dozing off.

Luka rolled her eyes. "You need one eggplant, peeled and cut lengthwise into one forth inch slices, one beaten egg, one cup…"

_Listening to Luka is like listening to music that the whole world loves. Her voice is very angelic. She is so beautiful. This is the first time I have felt this way…_

"And lastly, you need one pound of angel hair pasta." Luka says. "You have everything in mind, am I correct?" Gakupo quickly shook his head. Luka looks at her iPhone. "I need to go. It's already five. See you later."

"Wait," Gakupo says. He went to buy the cooking book. He went back to Luka. Luka is getting ready to leave. "What's your number?"

"Go google it." Luka says while placing her purse on her shoulder.

"Can I come with you?"

"Go google it."

"Where are you going?"

"Go google it."

"Please?"

"Fine."

Gakupo quickly cheers and hugs Luka. She blushes. She quickly pushes Gakupo away.

"Don't you have a home to stay in?" Luka asks.

"Oh yeah, I do!" Gakupo went through his pockets. He was trying to find his keys, but he lost them. He quickly turned around to see Luka raising an eyebrow. "Can…I stay at your house?"

As they reached outside, rain started to pour. "Fine, since you don't have a home to stay in." Gakupo quickly jumped and clapped. Luka started walking.

"Wait, you don't an umbrella?" Gakupo asks. Luka shakes her head. Gakupo removed his jacket and places it on Luka's head. "Here, use my jacket. I don't want you to get cold."

_What the hell is this boy doing? _Luka thinks to herself. "No, take it—" Luka says while taking off the jacket, but Gakupo wraps his arm around Luka's shoulders. _What the hell is he doing? _

Both of them stopped to the market to buy the ingredients. They used Gakupo's money to buy it, and Luka's kitchen to make it. Luka and Gakupo began cooking together. Luka did the slicing and chopping, while Gakupo placed the meal in the oven.

"It says it'll be ready in fifteen minutes. I'll be back in twenty minutes." Luka says.

"Where are you going?" Gakupo asks.

"I'm going to take a bath." Luka left the kitchen.

_Should I follow her? I mean, I love her, but not in a perverted way. I'm just going to check what she's doing… _Gakupo tiptoed his way to follow Luka. She went into her room, and closed her door. Since her door is visible, Gakupo could see Luka's shadow. Luka brought a candle out and lit it.

Gakupo sat on the floor with his back on the wall. _I wonder what she is going to do. _Luka took out her bun, leaving her long hair flow. Gakupo's heart skipped a beat. _This is so wrong! I could see her stripping! _

Luka began unbuttoning her blouse. Gakupo quickly covered his eyes with his hand. He spread his fingers a bit to see the view. Luka removed her blouse. She began stripping her tights and heels. Gakupo heard something drop. _Did Luka just remove her bra?! _Luka then removed the remaining parts.

Gakupo heard a door opening. He went to the nearest room he could find. He didn't want to get in trouble. Gakupo found himself in a dark room.

He heard a knob twisting. The door opened, and he saw Luka with a towel on. She did the highest scream you could ever hear.

"PERVERT!"

_Dear Diary,_  
_One of the best things happened to me today. I met my first love. She is so beautiful. Her name is Luka Megurine. Her pink hair reminds me of the sweet and lovable pink cotton candy. Her eyes represented peace. And her body...but after all, she is perfect. At the end of the day, she hit me very hard on the head with tuna. It still hurts...but love hurts! I love her so much. She only has one futon. So, I had to sleep on the floor. I still remember that moment..._

_"You are going to sleep on the floor, since I don't have any spare futons with me," Luka-san says._

_"No extras? I mean, your futon is big enough for two people! Why can't I sleep with you?" I asked. Her futon seems to big and comfy. I want to sleep on something soft and delicate, not hard and cold!_

_Luka-san rolled her eyes. "I do not want some pervert sleeping with me!" She screams. I just laughed._

_"As you wish," I say. I slept on the floor, about five feet away from Luka-san's futon. An hour has passed, and I am still awake. It takes luxurious items to make me sleep. I heard sleep talking from Luka-san. She kept on tossing and turning in her sleep. I got up to check on Luka-san._

_"Just be friends? No!" I hear Luka whispers. I wonder what she is dreaming about. Is she dreaming about me? A wide smile appeared on my face, but I had to make sure Luka-san is okay. "Please..."_

_"Luka-san, don't worry," I whisper. "I'm here. I lied down next to Luka-san. I placed her head right under my chin. The blanket are on us so we could be warm. "Don't worry...by the time you are awake, I'll be gone..."_

_Luka-san cuddles into my torso. I smiled. I closed my eyes and kissed her forehead. I just met her today. I have never ever felt like this in my life. Never. If someone can read my mind, you know how much I love Luka-san. She is wonderful. She is beautiful. She is everything to me, even though I've just met her today. _

_I can't stop thinking about that moment. It's such a fluffy and adorable moment for me. I'm sorry Luka-san if I leave you, but you don't feel the same about me. I love you, Luka-san._

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fan Fiction, Author's Note: Please read the ending of Chapter One. I've added an adorable scene.**

**Just be Friends by Gakupo Kamui**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Dear Diary, _  
_It's six in the morning. I'm about to leave Luka and her home. I love Luka-san so much, but I don't want to use her. She doesn't feel the same about me. It's better if I just leave. Before I leave, I will give Luka-san some money and a "love" letter. She'll reject it, but I should at least try. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_

Before the tall eggplant lover could leave, he has organized himself. He washed his face. He wrote a note on the mirror that says _thanks for letting me use the bathroom! _He went to the kitchen to cook Ramen. _Here's some breakfast I made for you. By the time you wake up, the soup will still be warm. _

Gakupo checked on his lovely Luka-san. She was still asleep, smiling in her sleep. Gakupo smiled at the beauty. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. He stroked her forehead as she slept. He smiled once more, and got up. He went straight at the door. When Gakupo opens the door, he turned around to check on Luka.

The smile disappeared from her face. Gakupo sighed, and walked away. Gakupo went back to his work to check if his keys were still there. Gakupo worked at a music company. He is a singer and an album publisher. His latest album was published a month ago, and he has earned millions and millions of yen from his album.

Indeed, Gakupo is rich. He lives in a mansion with several servants. He knew that his servants and maids would be worried about him. He doesn't care about that. The reason why he went to the park was to get a break from rich and luxurious life. He wanted to know how average live.

As Gakupo went to his mansion, he saw two gardeners watering his favorite lavenders. They heard footsteps, and saw Gakupo. Their eyes widened. The gardeners are twins. They had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Master Gakupo!" both of them said. "We finally found you! The whole mansion was frightened. We thought we lost you!"

"Sorry. I went to take a walk around the mansion." He says while smiling.

"But Master Gakupo, where did you sleep last night? Please do not say you slept somewhere uncomfortable!" Rin, the girl gardener asks with fear.

"I slept at someone's house." He says while turning red. Both of the gardeners look at each other at the eye.

"Who's house?" Len, the boy twin asks.

Gakupo continued blushing. Both of the twins became curious.

_Her name is Luka Megurine, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has the best personality. She is very sweet and hilarious. She may be cold, but that makes her interesting. _

"A friend of mine." Gakupo lied.

"Ah, okay! But please tell us, why were you blushing?" Len asks.

"No reason…" Gakupo says while walking forward.

Back at Luka, it was seven AM. She yawned and stretched. She looked at her left, and saw empty space. _Where did that idiot go? _She got up and went to the bathroom. When Luka looked at herself in the mirror, she saw a purple sticky note.

_Thanks for letting me use the bathroom!_  
_-Love, Gakupo_

_Pervert. _She thought. She crumbled the sticky note. She walked to the garbage. She stretched her hand out. When she was about to open her hand, she thought twice. _He made a note for me. This is the first time I've received a note. Maybe I should keep it. _

She went to the kitchen and placed her special sticky note on the dining table. She saw another purple sticky note. It was on a tissue. The tissue covered a plate.

_Here's some breakfast I made for you. By the time you wake up, the soup will still be warm.  
-Love, Gakupo_

Luka's eyes widened. She removed the tissue and saw Ramen with egg. Her heart skipped a beat. _This idiot actually prepared something, just for me? Where is he? _

She quickly grabbed her jacket. As she was about to open the door, another purple note appeared on her door. It was longer than the other notes. It was five times bigger than the original sticky note. She walked closer to the door and removed it from her door.

_Dear Luka, _

_Before I leave, thank you for letting me stay at your house. I appreciate it a lot. Even though I may be annoying, I am still thankful. You may hate me, I understand that. I just want you to know I love you. You may reject me. I don't care if you do. The only thing I want to do is confess my feelings for you. Even though we've met yesterday, I have fallen in love for the first time. I love you. You don't how much I love and thank you. On the dining table, I gave you 4237 yen (50 dollars). Thank you. I love you, Luka-san._

_Love,_

_Gakupo_

The beautiful maiden sank to the floor. She fell. Even though Gakupo may be annoying in Luka's opinion, she thought no one loves her. There was a boy with black hair who she loved for two years, but all he wanted to do is just be friends. She decided to give up love and be a strict person. Luka _was _in love. She _is _in love. She just didn't realize it.

_Gakupo…you idiot! I thought you were just having a "simple" crush on me. This is "real" love! Why? Why would you make me fall in love with you? Idiot! Now you are making me hurt! Where are you? I just…forget it Luka. Just keep moving forward. He's your past. _

Tears fell like a waterfall on Luka's eyes. Her back was on the door. A simple knock appeared on the door. _Is that Gakupo? _She quickly got up. The big and warm jacket was still on her. The buttons weren't buttoned. Luka opened the door quickly. Instead of seeing her man, she saw Miku-chan, her best friend.

"Luka-san," Miku says with a frightened look on her face. "What happened to you?"

"This boy…" Luka whispers. "He…he…he left me."

Let's visit Gakupo. What is he doing? Gakupo was sitting at his desk. His chin head was being held by his hand. He looked out the window, thinking about the flashbacks. He kept on smiling.

**Flashbacks**

_Gakupo goes near a book shelf which says for sale. He sees the label cooking books, and goes near that isle. After ten minutes, he couldn't find any eggplant recipes. He hears steps of a heel, and he thinks that is a worker. He turned around. _

_ "Excuse me, do you—"_

_ When he takes a longer glance at this person, his heart skipped a beat. He saw a woman with long pink hair and grey eyes. She was wearing her handbag on her shoulder and she was wearing glasses. Her hair was up in a bun. _

_ "What?" she asks. _  
_"Oh, thanks. By the way, I'm Gakupo Kamui. Thanks for helping me. What's your name?" Gakupo asks._  
_"I don't give out information about myself that easily." She says with a cold impression. _

_ "But, you're helping me, and I thought it'd be nice to know the name of someone helping me. Do you like men being polite to women?" Gakupo asks. _

_"My name is Luka Megurine. Also, what kind of cooking recipe are you looking for?" She stands up and looks through the top shelf. _

_Both of them sat down on a table for two at the café. Luka was flipping through the pages while_ _Gakupo was smiling while staring at Luka. She was trying to find an eggplant recipe. She looks so beautiful when she's concentrating… _  
_  
Where is the eggplant recipe?! I need to find it so I could leave this idiot… _

_ Luka quickly found the recipe and looks up. She saw Gakupo staring at her. She quickly turned red and covered her face. _

_ "Is there something on my face?" Luka asks while trying to get out her iPhone. _

_ "Oh, no, I was just admiring your beauty, Luka-san." Gakupo says with a smile._

_"Go google it." Luka says while placing her purse on her shoulder. _

_ "Can I come with you?"_

_ "Go google it."_

_ "Where are you going?"_

_ "Go google it."_

_ "Please?"_

_ "Fine."_

_ Should I follow her? I mean, I love her, but not in a perverted way. I'm just going to check what she's doing… __Gakupo tiptoed his way to follow Luka. She went into her room, and closed her door. Since her door is visible, Gakupo could see Luka's shadow. Luka brought a candle out and lit it. _

_ Gakupo sat on the floor with his back on the wall. I wonder what she is going to do. Luka took out her bun, leaving her long hair flow. Gakupo's heart skipped a beat. This is so wrong! I could see her stripping! _

_ Luka began unbuttoning her blouse. Gakupo quickly covered his eyes with his hand. He spread his fingers a bit to see the view. Luka removed her blouse. She began stripping her tights and heels. Gakupo heard something drop. Did Luka just remove her bra?! Luka then removed the remaining parts. _

_ Gakupo heard a door opening. He went to the nearest room he could find. He didn't want to get in trouble. Gakupo found himself in a dark room. _

_ He heard a knob twisting. The door opened, and he saw Luka with a towel on. She did the highest scream you could ever hear. _

_ "PERVERT!"_

_I slept on the floor, about five feet away from Luka-san's futon. An hour has passed, and I am still awake. It takes luxurious items to make me sleep. I heard sleep talking from Luka-san. She kept on tossing and turning in her sleep. I got up to check on Luka-san. _

_"Just be friends? No!" I hear Luka whispers. I wonder what she is dreaming about. Is she dreaming about me? A wide smile appeared on my face, but I had to make sure Luka-san is okay. "Please..."_

_"Luka-san, don't worry," I whisper. "I'm here. I lied down next to Luka-san. I placed her head right under my chin. The blanket are on us so we could be warm. "Don't worry...by the time you are awake, I'll be gone..."_

Luka-san cuddles on my torso. I smiled. I closed my eyes and kissed her forehead. I just met her today. I have never ever felt like this in my life. Never. If someone can read my mind, you know how much I love Luka-san. She is wonderful. She is beautiful. She is everything to me, even though I've just met her today.

**End of Flashbacks**

"Gakupo-chan?" Gakupo hears. He turns around and sees his best friend, Kaito-chan. "You're smiling. I called your name about twenty four times. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Gakupo says while placing his head on the desk. Kaito mysteriously looks at Kaito.

_Hmph. Something is wrong with Gakupo. He never acts like this. He would always be in his room asking his servants and maids to help him write a song. He wants to be alone. Is there something wrong with him? What would you do if your best friends acts like this? It could either be him falling in love or..._

"Gakupo-chan, are you in love with someone?" Kaito suddenly asks. Gakupo turns around and gave Kaito a happy look.

"How did you know?" Gakupo asks while standing up.

"You keep on smiling. That's one of the signs to see if someone falls in love." Kaito says while crossing his chest. "Is it Gumi?"

"No!" Gakupo automatically responded. "I am not in love with her, we are only friends!"

"Hm, let me try to guess who," Kaito says. "Rin?" Gakupo's head shakes. "Meiko?" No. "I give up."

"Well...she has long pink hair like fluffy, soft pink cotton candy...her eyes are like the sea..." Gakupo says while day dreaming.

"Is she—" Kaito says, but Meiko, the "mother hen" disrupt their conversaion by opening the door.

"Gakupo, your anonymous singer is here. She's going to sing her song that she made for a long time so you could produce it. Since the Vocaloid Music Production is always like this, you need to wear earphones and try to find out who this person is." Meiko says.

"Do you have any information about her?" Kaito asks.

"Well, she is a friend of Miku, Len, Rin. I believe she's your friend, Kaito, but I can't tell who. Gakupo, you have never ever met here, so it's going to be hard for you to find out who she is."

"Very well then." Gakupo says. "I have to go down and listen to her singing, right?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, I'll go there now."

With Luka, she looked dull and pale. She was not in a good mood. Miku was walking with her, just in case she fell or did something embarrassing. Luka took someone's popcorn as they were walking to a far destination. Luka popped a kid's balloon so the children would be depressed, just like Luka.

_I have never ever seen Luka-san act like this! _Miku thought. _It's really depressing to see Luka act like this. I wish I could feel her pain..._

"We're here, Luka-san." Miku says. Luka lifts her head. She sees a lavender mansion with beautiful lavenders in front.

"This person must loves purple." Luka says dully. "Just like Gakupo!" She begins to cry.

"It's a good thing that you're feeling depressed. Your song is a depressing song, right? Your expression will match the song." Miku says with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, you're right...but the song is from _his _point of view." Luka says while walking with her spin straight.

_Right...his... _Miku thinks to herself. "His" is this boy that Luka was with when she was eighteen. When she turned twenty, they were engaged. After a few months, he said wanted to _just be friends_.

"Okay, we're here."

_Maybe I should just forget about Gakupo. He broke my heart by telling me he loves me and he leaves me. I should just treat him like some annoying little kid. Maybe I should. Yeah, I will. _

"Megurine Luka, this is the place where you will sing. We have all of the instruments ready. The only thing you need to do is sing," Meiko says while holding the door knob. Luka nods. "You see that chair, over there? Your music producer is sitting there and he's going to listen to your music. Good luck."

Meiko leaves the room. Luka looks to the right and sees Miku carrying a sign that says "_Team Luka!_" Rin and Len are on the other side smiling and giving her thumbs ups. Luka smiled. The music beings to play.

_Just be friends  
All we gotta do  
Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends  
All we gotta do_

_Just be friends  
Just be friends..._

_Her voice seems very emotional. It matches the song. I like it. Also, she sings like an angel. _Gakupo thinks to himself.

_koe wo karashite sakenda  
__hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku  
__hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa  
__nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo_

_(I shouted until my voice was dry  
__The echo reverberates in the empty air  
__Although there was nothing left  
__After the chains were removed)_

_This song sorts of make me think about Luka. Should I just be friends with Luka? I don't know...I really do love her..._

_Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
__It's time to say goodbye  
__Just be friends  
__All we gotta do  
__Just be friends..._

_ I can't take it anymore. This depressing song makes me want to feel depressed about Luka! This singer is making me change my feelings about Luka! I do not want to be this singer's music producer!_

Gakupo quickly got up and threw the headphones on the floor. "Stop singing!" he screams. He stepped on the headphones and crushed it. He turned around to look at the singer singing. "I do not want to be her music producer!" He pointed at the singer. When he looked closer, it was his love. Luka Megurine.

_ Luka-san is the singer? I was supposed to be her music producer? No! I regret saying that! Luka, I'm sorry!_

Luka's heart broke into two. Her heart shattered into million pieces. Miku bit her nails. Rin was hugging Len. Kaito face palmed. Meiko shook her head. Gakupo started running to Luka.

"Luka-san, I'm sorry! Your song was so depressing that I was thinking about you!" Gakupo shouted. He opens the door.

_Wait, they know each other? _Meiko thinks to herself. _Impossible! It says that they have never ever meant! Since when did they met each other?_

"Forget it, Gakupo-kun." Luka says while walking away. She stopped. _Did I just call him Gakupo-kun?_

_Did she just call me Gakupo-kun? _Gakupo thought to himself. He went closer to Luka. The others were watching all of their movements.

"Miku-chan, what do you think will happen?" Rin asks.

"I don't know," Miku says. "But I don't like it."

"Luka-san, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! I wasn't supposed to hurt your feelings. The lyrics were making me think about you. I was thinking if you and I should just be friends." Gakupo says with a sad expression.

"Forget it. I already decided our decision." Luka says. "I want to just be friends. It's either that or we will never ever speak. Besides, you do not want to be my music producer, am I right? I don't care. I can find a different one."

"No, please," Gakupo says. He hugs Luka by her waist. "I didn't mean it... "

"Of course you didn't." Luka says. She walked away from Gakupo's arms. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to publish my own music."

Luka left and she noticed the headphone pieces. She closed her eyes tightly and walked away. Gakupo was heartbroken. The others had pity.

_Dear Diary,_  
_Today was the worst day ever. I heard this really good and depressing song. It made me think about Luka-san. I was thinking if I should just be friends with Luka-san or not. It kept on making me say I should just be friends with Luka-san. I couldn't take it anymore. I got really angry and I didn't want to be the singer's music producer. It was Luka-san who was singing. Yes, she has a beautiful voice, but the song was depressing. Luka-san, I am really sorry. I still love you, please forgive me!_

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Interviewer by Luka Megurine**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Dear Diary,  
It's been three days since I haven't seen Luka-san. During those past three days, I went to her house with roses and treats. It means that I'm really sorry. When I visited her house twice, the gifts and roses are on the same spot. It hasn't been touched. I wonder. Does she live somewhere else? This is my forth time going to her house. I hope she'll at least do something with the treats. Luka-san, I am really sorry..._

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_

As Gakupo was driving in his car, the whole car seemed quiet. He turned on his radio. The popular radio station of Japan, Vocaloid, has been played. Gakupo is not the boss, but he works in the Vocaloid Music Productions. He's a singer and music producer. He's taking a break from writing songs.

"Well, I have some news for all of you Vocaloid fans. We have a new singer joining Vocaloid! After you hear this song, we'll tell you about the singer. The singer wants the song to be played first, and we'll be able to give out information. I haven't heard this song yet. Enjoy the song!" Miku says. She's in charge of the Vocaloid Radio Station for today.

On Sunday's, it's Meiko's job. On Monday's, it's Kaito's job. Tuesday is Miku's job. Wednesday is Gakupo's job. Thursday is Rin's Job. Friday is Len's job. They all share on Saturday, since they do not have an extra singer. If this new singer does an excellent job, she may do it on Saturday.

Gakupo reaches a red light. He relaxes on his chair. The music plays, and Gakupo listens to it.

_Kakegaeno nai inochi dato  
__Hayari no uta wa iu keredo  
__Dareka ga boku to kawatte te mo  
__Dare mo komari wa shinai_

_This voice seems similar...I'm sure I have heard this girl's voice before... _Gakupo thinks.

_Suki na ongaku wa nandesu ka?  
__Suki na tabemono wa nandesu ka?  
__Kimi no suki na hito wa dare desu ka?  
__Betsu ni sore ga boku ja nakute ii kedo_

_This girl is thinking about this boy she has a crush on. She wants to ask this boy more and more questions to find out the certain boy..._Gakupo thinks. _Her voice is full expression; depressed and emotional. Maybe she'd do even better if I was her music producer..._

After the song was over, Miku clapped. "That was amazing! I love the song; it's very emotional. The singer of this song is right here! We'll be answering fan mail we will receive. Please text Vocaloid to ask questions about this singer, right now!"

_Miku-chan is doing a great job on hosting the Vocaloid Radio Station. _He smiles. _I'm proud of her. She's like a little sister to me. _

"Anyway, this singer is named _Megurine Luka_. For more information about her, please check our website. The link will be right there."

_Megurine Luka?! _Gakupo thinks. _She's the singer? I need to go back to the Vocaloid Company, now! _Gakupo makes a U-turn.

"First question, do you have any family members?" Miku asks.

"No," Luka simply says. "I do not have any family members. I was raised alone."

"What kind of kid were you at high school?" Miku asks with a happy smile on her face.

"Grades were the only thing important to me. I had no friends until I reached my sophomore year. I met this young guy who was there for me."

"I want to ask my own personal question, but who is this 'young guy,' Luka?" Miku asks with a teasing voice.

Gakupo didn't like Miku was doing. His grip on the spinning wheel became harder and harder. He was about to break it. _Who is this 'young guy?' I need to know who! When I find out, I will...I..._

"I had a crush on him. We were friends. We aren't friends anymore. When I turned nineteen, he proposed to me. A year later, he said the only solution to our relation was to just be friends." Luka says. Those words had no emotions.

Gakupo drove fast, and stopped. The car behind him honked and said a few curse words. _Is that the reason why Luka is so cold? _

"Oh, I'm sorry...oh, new question!" Miku reads the next question. "What made you write this fabulous song?"

"I made this song when I was in my junior year. I really liked this young guy. I wanted to know more and more about him. I was an interviewer, I asked him so many questions. What kind of music do you like? What kind of food do you like? Who is the person you like?"

"When will your next song come out?"

"It'll come out when this song gets famous." Luka says.

"Alright, that's all of the questions we can answer today! We'll play a famous cover, World is Mine by Kaito!"

The song plays. The car kept on honking at Gakupo. The driver behind him rolled his eyes and skipped Gakupo. What was the eggplant lover doing? He turned off the radio. He was too depressed.

_Luka-san never had feelings for me...that song was for her previous lover. What am I even doing? I do love Luka, and making me hurt makes me love Luka-san even more! What am I supposed to do with myself? Should I find someone else to love? Should I go with Gumi? I don't know...yeah...maybe I will. Let's see how Luka-san feels like when I'm in love with someone else! But...isn't it bad to hurt someone that you love? _

Gakupo went to Gumi's house. Her house isn't that far away from the place where Gakupo is. She lives in a simple two story house. She lives with herself. Gakupo parks his car and knocks on the door. His purple diary was in his hand.

"I'm coming!" Gumi says with a cheerful voice. She opens the door and sees Gakupo. "Ah, Gakupo-kun! What brings you here? Is there—"

Without any hesitation, Gakupo grabbed Gumi by the waist and looked at her eyes. Gumi's eyes widened. A tear came out from his eye and he kissed Gumi. She was surprised.

_What is Gakupo-kun doing?! He just kissed me...all of a sudden!_

_I know this is wrong. I just want someone to love me. Luka-san doesn't love me!_

After a minute, Gumi looked at Gakupo with fear. She took a few steps back. She ran away from Gakupo. He sighed and went inside her house. He placed his diary on the living room's table. He politely sat down on the couch. After five minutes, Gumi came.

"You...you scared me. What was that for?" Gumi asks.

"Sorry." Gakupo says.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because..." Another moment of silence appeared. "I-I felt like doing that."

"There's some food on the table. I have some eggplant egg made for you." Gumi says while sitting on a chair next to the couch. She notices a purple book on the table. She has a mysterious look on her face.

_What's this? Who owns this? _She opens the book. She sees the first page.

_Gakupo's Diary. Please do not read this. You can if you have the permission of Gakupo Kamui. _

_Should I read this? It will feel very wrong if I do it...but I really want to know more about Gakupo, and what's on his mind! _She turns several pages and sees the name_ Luka Megurine. _

_Dear Diary,_

_One of the best things happened to me today. I met my first love. She is so beautiful. Her name is Luka Megurine. Her pink hair reminds me of the sweet and lovable pink cotton candy. Her eyes represented peace. And her body...but after all, she is perfect. At the end of the day, she hit me very hard on the head with tuna. It still hurts...but love hurts! I love her so much. She only has one futon. So, I had to sleep on the floor. I still remember that moment...I can't stop thinking about that moment. It's such a fluffy and adorable moment for me. I'm sorry Luka-san if I leave you, but you don't feel the same about me. I love you, Luka-san._

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_

_Gakupo-kun is in love with...some other woman? Isn't she that new singer I've heard on the radio? Yes, she's a good singer, but I'm not going to allow her fall in love with Gakupo! My heart hurts..._

_Dear Diary, _  
_It's six in the morning. I'm about to leave Luka and her home. I love Luka-san so much, but I don't want to use her. She doesn't feel the same about me. It's better if I just leave. Before I leave, I will give Luka-san some money and a "love" letter. She'll reject it, but I should at least try. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_

_H-he is in love with her! I hate this Luka girl! Once I see her, I am going to tell her that Gakupo is mine! Not hers! Just watch Luka, you'll be dea..._

"Gumi-chan?" Gakupo says. She quickly closes the book in front of her face and places it on the table. "What cha doing?"

"Nothing," Gumi says. "I have a few questions..."

"Hm?"

"Who is the person you like?"

_"Luka_-san!" Miku says while knocking on the door. "Your song reached two thousand downloads today! You've raised 167884.20 yen ($1980!)!" A smile appeared on Miku's face. Luka was on her bass practicing her songs she made years ago.

"Thank you for telling me, Miku-chan." Luka says while lifting her chin.

"What're you doing?" Miku asks. She sits on the floor next to Luka.

"I'm singing a song I made about three years ago," Luka says. "This song is called _Just Be Friends_. Remember that song I sang in front of Gakupo? That song will come out once I reach one million downloads."

"That's a lot of money..." Miku says. Luka laughed. "But anyway, I'm going to the Vocaloid Radio Station. You have another interview in thirty minutes. See you later!" Miku quickly gets up and goes to the door. She waves goodbye and closes the door.

Luka wears a white hoodie and black tights. She goes to her room that the Vocaloid Company made for her. Her wall was white, so as her bed. She wears the hood, and lays down. She closes her eyes and dreams.

_"Luka-san, over here!" I hear a voice say. I turned around and I saw everyone from the Vocaloid company. Rin-chan was on the swings, while Len-kun was pushing her. Kaito-kun and Meiko-san were on the sea saw. Miku was building a sand castle. The voice repeated itself. I turned around I saw Gakupo and a young girl with green hair. _

_Who is she? Her head is on Gakupo! She's way too small for Gakupo, though...she's like half of her height! She even looks like she's sixteen or seventeen! _

_"Luka-san!" I hear Kamui-kun say. He was waving at me. He turned around with that girl and they walked to the ice cream shop. Luka, don't feel jealous! They're in love, and that's not your problem. Deal with your own business. _

_"Luka-san, why are you looking at Gakupo-kun and Gumi-chan like that?" Miku says. She noticed me staring at them in disgust. "Are you jealous?"_

_"Jealous?" I screamed. "No!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I sat on a bench. I turned around and I saw those two sharing the same ice cream...ugh, disgusting! I can't this anymore! Wake up, Luka!_

Luka's eyes fluttered open from hearing someone's voice. She saw Len-kun waking her up.

"Finally, you're awake! You need to hurry up, you have to go to that interview!" Luka remembered. She quickly got up and ran. She doesn't know her way, but she'll ask the people around her.

_I feel something strange on my lips...my lips feel so soft and sensational...what happened to me when I was sleeping? _

_"Who _is your best friend?"

"Miku-chan."

"Do you have an Instagram?"

"Yes, you can follow me on lukaamegurinee."

"Do you have a crush on anybody? If you do, please tell us!"

A crowd was walking by the radio station. Meiko, Len, Rin, Gumi, Kaito, and Gakupo was the crowd. They stopped to listen. Gakupo kept on walking, but Kaito quickly grabbed his shirt so he could hear. Gakupo heard the question, he just didn't want to hear the answer.

"Another question about my love life..." Luka muttered to herself. "Well, there is one guy I do like. He's a brat and a child. He's also perverted. But why do I like him? Opposites attract each other, am I right?"

The crowd narrowed their eyes to Gakupo. His left eye twitched.

"And that's all we have for Luka's Interview! Her last interview will start on six. Enjoy the song _Change Me _by Meiko!" Miku says. The song plays. Luka quickly turns her head. She can notice that someone's watching her and Miku. She saw Rin's bow. All of them ducked before they could be seen.

"Luka-san," Miku says, "What's wrong?" Luka walked fowards to the door. She opens it and looks down. She crossed her arms together and saw the whole crowd. She raised an eyebrow.

"If anyone named Gumi is in this building, please go to the main office." A voice says. It was from the overhead. Gumi quickly escorted the scene. She was happy that she wasn't in the scene.

"Were you spying on us?" Luka asks. "Rin, Len, Meiko, and Kaito, I'm not going to kill you. Gakupo, come follow me."

"You're in big trouble," Kaito whispered. The rest of them went near Miku, frightened of the scary Luka. Gakupo stood up and wiped the dirt off his clothing. When Luka was walking in the lead, Gakupo carried a white flag. He showed it to the gang and they felt bad.

As the two were away from the rest, both of them were at a garden. It was Luka's personal garden. She has her own "home" in this place.

"Did you hear my whole answer?" Luka asked. Her back was facing Gakupo.

"Yeah..." he scratched his head.

"Why were you spying on us?" she grabbed Gakupo's collar.

"I wasn't spying on you!" he innocently says. "We were giving a tour to a friend of mine!" Luka lets go of his collar. Gakupo wanted to change the topic. He didn't want to die today. He turned around and saw a flyer. It says

_The Summer Festival  
It takes place on Wednesday at _the town _at the same of 12 PM!_

_Girls, please wear your yukatas!_  
_Thank you!  
-Town_

"Would you like to come with me to the Summer Festival?" Gakupo randomly asks. Luka stops. She was blushing. "I've always wanted to see you wearin g ayukata..." That was true. Gakupo would always wanted to see Luka wearing a yukata.

"Me? Well..."

"Luka-chan!" Miku randomly says. "Are you going to the Summer Festival? We're all going!"

Luka took a glance at Gakupo and he was smiling.

"Yes, I'm going with Gakupo." She says. "Bye." She went inside. The others looked at Gakupo in confusion.

"She accepted!" Gakupo shouts. He smiled and fell on the floor. _Man...I'm in love again..._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today did start off bad. But when I asked Luka-san a simple question, she said yes! We're going to the Summer Festicval together! I should probably ask her out when the fireworks are in the sky at night. I'm so happy that everyone's going. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be one of the best days of my life. Even though I was angry at Luka, I felt real bad for using Gumi. I did kiss her. I love Luka-san. No one else. Earlier, I did something a bit romantic..._

_As I was giving Gumi a quick tour, I saw the rest of the crew. Meiko, Rin, and Gumi went to a "girls'" room while the rest of us guys were just waiting for them to be finished. I looked at my left, and I saw a door. I peeked inside, and I saw Luka-san! Oh, I remember...she's living with us for a while...  
_  
_"Your girlfriend is in that room." Kaito says. "Go and confess to her!"_

_"Kaito-chan, do you remember what happened four days ago?" I reminded. He said an ooh and nodded._

_"Well, you should at least check on her," he says with a cheesy smile on his face._

_"Fine, fine, just because you're forcing me to do it." No, it's because I want to do it. I knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door and quietly shut the door. Luka-san was sleeping. She looks like a beauty..._

_Except that the smile on her face isn't on there. She's simply sleeping like an average person. Should I...kiss her? I have kissed Gumi...I do not want to do something regretful. I can't kiss two girls on one day! That's wrong!_

_I took another look at her lips. Looking at her lips makes me want to kiss her even more. I bent down, and kissed Luka's lips softly. I-I...__I broke the kiss. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I've already hurt myself. I do not want this to happen. I kissed her forehead, and left the room._

_Still wrong and regretful, but at least I get to have the chance to kiss Luka...that was our first kiss, I believe. I want a real kiss with her knowing..._

Sincerely,

Gakupo


	4. Chapter 4

**A Whole New World by Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Dear Diary,  
Today, I was supposed to host the Radio Station. Instead of doing that, I asked GUMI to host for me. She happily accepted my request. Instead of doing a job, I would rather hang out with someone I love. The girls are at Luka's house to get her ready. I wonder what she would wear...I asked Luka if we could match, but she rejected...I wonder what she would wear today...is she going to wear a simple yukata? It's eleven thirty am. I'm going to Luka's house. Bye._

_Sincerely_

_Gakupo_

At Luka's house, she was sitting down. Her hands were together. She was sitting politely. She was waiting for Gakupo. Miku and Rin went to her house early so they could decide which yukata would look great. Once they decided, Meiko came in with the yukata. All of them had their own yukatas and hair styles.

The pink haired lady was wearing a tight black yukata with yellow patterns. The pattern was long and it had curly ends. It was gold. There was no belt since the three girls wanted it to be special for Gakupo. Her curves would be noticeable.

She was bored. _Did I get ready too early? I wonder what I should do while I wait for him_... She walked around in circles. Her stomach growled. She's hungry. She went to the fridge and looked what was there to eat. She saw left over tuna with pasta. Luka opens the box of the food. It wouldn't open.

Luka quickly opened it. The pasta went in the air, and landed on her sleeves. Luka threw the rest of the food at the garbage and grabbed tissue. She wiped the sauce off the sleeves, but it became worse and it smelled.

The maiden removed the yukata and got out scissors. She cut the sleeves off of the yukata. _This yukata won't be known as a yukata since it doesn't have sleeves…plus, this is tight on me! Those girls are quite childish…why would they want be to be noticeable around Gakupo-kun? Why am I even calling him Gakupo-kun? _

Luka noticed that there was also some sauce on the thigh part. She cut that part off. She bit the bottom of her lip. Her thigh would be showing. The "yukata" she has made is not considered as yukata anymore.

She placed the yukata on herself. She looked at herself on the mirror. She turned red. _Good job, Luka. Now, men will be checking you out and you won't feel comfortable. Why are you clumsy? _

A knock appeared on Luka's door. She quickly went out of her seat and opens the door. She saw Gakupo smiling holding red roses just for her.

"Luka-san...you look very beautiful..." Gakupo says while blushing. Luka turned away and blushed. She didn't want Gakupo to notice her blushing.

Gakupo was wearing a white jinbaori. A white and purple fan was attached to his waist. Gakupo blushed and gave Luka the roses.

"For you, my love," he says with a nervous smile. Luka grabbed the roses from his hands and smiled. She placed it inside a vase with water. She became with Gakupo.

"Thank you, Gakupo-kun." She says while stepping outside. She was wearing her yellow slippers.

_Since when did she start calling me Gakupo-kun? Rin, Miku, and Meiko told me that Luka started calling me that ever since yesterday night. I wonder why… _

"Well?" Luka says. Gakupo grabbed Luka's hand and they began walking to the Summer Festival. They would meet everyone at the entrance.

Silence was the only thing that happened at their conversation. Gakupo decided to start a conversation.

"So, your yukata looks very beautiful on you…did you design it yourself? It matches you very well…" Gakupo says while covering his mouth.

"Meiko ordered it from a tailor shop. I spilled some tuna pasta on some parts, so that's why it doesn't look like a good yukata." She says while looking forward.

"It doesn't look like a good yukata. It's a yukata that only looks good on you." Gakupo says with a smile. Luka looks at his face. He had an adorable smile on his face.

_Idiot…stops trying to give me those compliments! I only came with you to have some fun with the others, not to hear compliments from you!_

"Who's in charge of the Radio Station?" Luka asks. She doesn't want to talk about herself. She wanted to talk about something else.

"I asked Gumi if she could do it for me. She happily accepted." Gakupo says with another smile.

"What are you going to give her in return? Girls expect something in return, even though they don't ask," Luka asks.

"Um…I have no idea…" Gakupo says while looking down.

"Get her something in the carnival," Luka suggested. Gakupo nodded. As they were walking, Luka felt something strange behind them. Her eyes narrowed, and she could hear steps. She holds Gakupo's hand tightly.

"Luka-san, is there something wrong? Your grip on our hand is very tight…" he says innocently. She could hear more and more steps.

_The paparazzi are after us. They see us. _

Luka quickly hugged Gakupo. She fell and they rolled near a bush. When they stopped, Luka was on top of Gakupo. They were lying down on a grassy field. It was sunny, but a nearby tree's leaves were a shadow. They were on the shadow.

Gakupo chuckled. He leaned in to kiss Luka. Her eyes widened. The kiss lasted for about fifteen seconds. She quickly went near the tree and her back was on the tree back.

"What the hell was that for?" she whispered instead of yelling.

"Answer my question first. Why did you bring us over here? We're going to be late." Gakupo says while standing up. His butt was on the floor while his hand was on the floor, too.

"The paparazzi were after us. I didn't want to be late, so brought us here," Luka says while fixing her yukata. "Now, why did you kiss me?"

"You do know that I love you, right?" Gakupo says while moving closer to her.

Luka buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to blush in front of Gakupo.

"Okay, stop it. Whenever you blush, you look away." Gakupo whispers to her ear. "Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything bad to you."

"Rin-chan," Luka screamed. "I can see you! Your bow is always standing out!"

Rin-chan got up, so as Len-kun. The rest of the crew got up. Everyone was watching them. Luka turned red and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Gakupo blushed.

"Why were you watching us?" Luka asked.

"We saw you, so we decided to follow you! But then you rolled away from us…" Rin-chan explained. Gakupo gave Luka an obvious look.

"I—I thought you were the paparazzi! So, we went away from you guys…" Luka innocently says. Kaito looks at Gakupo and he smirked. Gakupo gave Kaito a confused look.

"What?" Gakupo asked while looking at Kaito.

"Serves you right," Kaito says.

"What did you see?" Luka asked.

"We saw you two kissing…" Meiko bluntly says.

"That's going on our yearbook!" Miku happily says while carrying the camera.

"Give me that camera!" Luka says while going after Miku.

Miku accidentally took a picture of everyone. Miku had a horrified face. She was trying to run away from Luka while carrying the camera. Luka had an angry face. The rest were at the back having an exhausted face.

"Miku, scoop that goldfish!" Len says while cheering. Miku and Kaito were racing each other for that could get the most goldfish. So far, Miku has zero. Kaito has ten.

"Just give up already, Miku," Kaito says while catching another goldfish. "I'll give you all of my goldfish if you give up."

"No," Miku says while trying to catch a goldfish. "I need to get one goldfish and I'm happy!"

"Len, knock that unicorn off the shelf for me!" Rin says while staring at the pretty unicorn. "I need that for my stuff animal collection!" Len weakly threw the sack at the unicorn. It didn't fall.

"This is impossible! How am I supposed to do this?" Len asked. He had one sack left. Meiko grabbed the sack and threw the sack at the unicorn. It fell.

The person in charge of the game gave Meiko the unicorn. She gave it to Rin and she quickly jumped up and down.

"This is so fluffy that I'm going to die!" She says while jumping.

Luka and Gakupo were walking at the back while the rest were at the front. Something captured Gakupo's eyes. He turned around and saw a woman in charge of bracelets. He held Luka's had tightly. She turned around and blushed—right in front of him.

"Luka-san, I want to get something for the both of us." Gakupo says. He walked up to the lady in charge of the charm bracelet and such.

"Hi," the lady says. She was fanning herself since it was hot.

"Hello, do you have any suggestions? Like charm bracelets or something?" Gakupo asked.

"I find that you're a couple." She stopped fanning herself and she got up.

"No we're—"Luka says, but she stops talking because the lady had something in her hand.

"I made this bracelet out of precious gems I found in a cave. When I explored the cave, I saw a carved picture on the wall. There was a couple holding hands. I looked at their hands, and I saw the same exact gem as the one I have."

The gem was faded lilac. Luka widened her eyes. Gakupo smiled.

"The gem represents love. As long as you keep on wearing this, the both of you are in love. If one of the bracelets breaks, something bad will happen to your relation—like breaking up."

_That is great. If I just throw the bracelet at the ground, I'm sure we'll—_

"I'm giving it to you two for free. It's because you look like a lovely couple, and you're known as Kamui Gakupo and Megurine Luka. I am a big fan of you guys."

"Miku-chan," Luka called. Miku turned around and walked to them. "Do you mind taking a picture of Gakupo and me with one of our friends?" Miku nodded.

The three of them were getting ready for a picture. Luka was on the right side of the lady while Gakupo was on the left side.

"Okay, get ready for the picture, one…two—three!" Miku says while taking a snap shot.

"Thank you, Miku-chan," Luka says with a smile. "If you visit us some day, we'll give you that picture. Thank you for being one of our fans." She hugs the lady. She gave them the bracelets and wave goodbye.

As Luka walked with Miku, the lady tapped Gakupo's shoulder. He turned around.

"There's going to be a karaoke happening soon in less than a minute. Take your soon-to-be-girlfriend and sing with her!" she waved goodbye as Gakupo said thank you.

He quickly walked beside Luka. He grabbed her hand. Luka looked at Gakupo with mysterious eyes.

"Luka, I want you to come with me. Miku, can you please ask the rest if they can come with me." He walks away with Luka. When he passed Miku, he whispered, "Meet us at the karaoke. After we're done with that, it's time to watch the fireworks." And he passed by her as she nods.

"Gakupo, where are we going?" Luka asked as she freed her wrist.

"We're going to do something we both love to do," Gakupo says as he grabbed her hand. Luka raised an eyebrow and checked her surroundings. She remembered everything on the map.

_We passed by the face painting place…near that place is the food court…next to the food court is the…karaoke! We're going to sing? Yes, I do love singing, but I have stage fright! That's why I prefer music videos instead of performing live…I need to stop; they'll think we're dating. I am not dating Gakupo. What should I do? Should I…pretend that I'm hurt? Yeah, I'll do it. _

Before Luka could do what she desires, both of them stopped. Luka then "faked" fell, and landed on Gakupo's chest. Luka quickly went away and blushed.

"Are you okay, Luka-san?" Gakupo asked while going closer to her. She just quickly nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She says quickly. He smiled and held her hand, again.

"Gakupo-kun and Luka-chan," Rin says while waving her hand in the air. "We've requested you guys a song! Well, first, we're going to do our own duets and solos, but you two get to go last, we've even asked the manager to bring more and more people to see you guys sing!"

Luka's left eye twitched a couple of times. Gakupo scratched his forehead.

"First off is…Kamui Gakupo singing Moves Likes Jagger!" the host, Gumi, says. _Gumi is back? Who's taking care of my job? I could see her wearing a light green yukata with pink roses. _Gakupo thought to himself.

"Gakupo, you can sing in English well, right? You do know that this is an English song," Luka added. His eyes widened. _No Luka-san, I am a terrible English singer! You are the best English singer in the whole Vocaloid! _

"Who's going to sing with Gakupo-kun?" Luka asked. "In this song doesn't Christina Aguilera in this song?"

"Oh, I'm going to sing with Gakupo-kun," Gumi says with a smirk.

_What the hell was that for? Why did she smirk at me? What did I do wrong? _

The song plays. Gakupo is pushed by Kaito to the stage. There were women in yukatas and men watching Gakupo. That doesn't matter. He loves the stage. What he didn't like was making Luka angry.

_Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you_

He winked at Luka while she crossed her arms in front of her chest. As he was singing, she rolled her eyes. Everyone was cheering for Gakupo. He does sing well in English. He just needed practice.

"Why are you so sad, Luka-chan?" Miku asked. "Your boyfriend is singing! You should be happy for him."

"He's not my boyfriend." Luka says while rolling her eyes.

"Explain that kiss hours ago," Miku added a grin or smirk or whatever to that sentence.

Luka rolled her eyes once again. Gumi began singing with Gakupo.

_You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this_

Luka noticed Gumi holding Gakupo's hand. Luka was ready to punch Gumi in her face. She decided to stand up. Rin and Len noticed this, and they grabbed her hand.

"Luka-chan, don't!" Rin-chan says. "You're jealous! Don't be angry at Gakupo-kun!"

_Jealous? _

_She's calling me jealous?_

Gumi gave a speech, so as Gakupo. Both of their speeches are about their music career. After a couple songs, it was Luka's turn.

"Now, here is Megurine Luka singing beauty and the beast," Gumi says with a simple smile. Luka went up the stage and grabbed the microphone from Gumi. As Gumi passed Luka, she whispered, "Good luck. By the way, he's mine."

The piano music from the karaoke began to play. Luka cleared her throat and smiled. She was scared in the inside, but she was brave in the inside.

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast._

When she was finished singing, everyone cheered for her. The way she sang was perfect. She pronounced all of the words correctly. Her voice was angelic. Gakupo found himself crying a tear, so as Miku. The both of them were crying.

Luka gave the microphone to Gumi and sat down on a chair by herself. Miku pushed Gakupo to Luka. She noticed Gakupo crying. She rolled her eyes. He sat next to her. He looked away and slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Miku was behind them taking pictures.

"Luka-san…I'm sorry for singing with Gumi. I wanted to sing with you, but she did a big favor for me so…"

"Don't mention it," Luka says. "I don't care what you do."

"Yes, you do. I heard Rin saying 'You're jealous! Don't be angry at Gakupo-kun!'" Gakupo says while looking forward. His eyes didn't meet hers. Lights appeared on Gakupo and Luka.

"Now, this will be the final song of the day!" Gumi says while opening an envelope. "Kamui Gakupo and Megurine Luka will sing _a whole new world _and the fireworks will take place. Thank you for coming to the summer festival!"

Gakupo got up and a hand appeared in front of Luka's face. Since so many people were watching the both of them, she accepted his hand. There was no emotion on her face. Miku bit her fingernail. She was worried, so as the rest of the crew.

Gumi gave the both of them two microphones. Music began to play. Gakupo gulped and he looked at Luka who was staring straight.

_I can show you the world  
Shining shimmering splendid.  
Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide.  
I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride._

Everyone clapped as he sang the chorus. They were cheering for him like crazy. Luka was still looking straight; it was like she was possessed by being frozen. Gakupo was worried. He wanted to entertain the people watching them. So, he hugged Luka from behind. She quickly turned red and pushed Gakupo. He fell on the ground, so Luka began kicking him.

It was her turn singing. She didn't sing as what they expected, though. "A—a whole new world!" She says roughly while she was kicking Gakupo. Everyone started to laugh. "A da—dazzling place I never knew! But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with—EW, you!"

Everyone laughed as Luka said her line. Everyone in the crew face palmed since they were embarrassing themselves. "Unbelievable sights, indescribable fe—feeling, soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling, through an endless di—diamond sky! A whole new world!"

Gakupo quickly got up and wiped the dirt off of him. He noticed everyone laughing at him. He didn't care if people laughed at him. He only cared if they liked him. Luka flicked her hair and they both sang together.

_ [Luka:]_ With You. A whole new world.  
_[Gakupo]_ A whole new world.  
_[Luka:]_ That's where we'll be.  
_[Gakupo:]_ Where we will be.  
_[Luka:]_ A thrilling chase.  
_[Gakupo:]_ A wondrous place.  
_[Both:]_ For you and...me.

"The fireworks, they're up!" someone randomly says. Everyone went outside. They saw the fireworks. Luka took Gakupo's hand and they went outside to check out the fireworks.

Gakupo took Luka's hand. She looked at the sky. There were fireworks. When they stopped, both of them stopped at a shrine. There were rocks with Japanese handwriting. Gakupo and Luka were standing on a bridge with clear water under it.

"Why are we here?" Luka asked.

"So we could see the fireworks alone," Gakupo says with a grin.

_I swear; I could punch him right now, but no._

After the fireworks were over, Gakupo smiled at Luka. She wondered; _why does he want me to be alone with him? The only thing we did was watching fireworks. I was watching my own side. He was watching my own side. We should've stayed with the others. _

"Thanks for watching the fireworks with me," he says with a smile on his face. He was about to leave, but Luka grabbed his hand.

"Gakupo, I'm sorry for being so rude to you. It's just that I decided to not give love a try, but now, I'm in love again…"

"Wait, you're in love?" Gakupo asked. "With who?"

"You, idiot." She says. She then let go of his hand and started to walk alone.

"Wait, Luka-san!" he shouted. She turned around and rose in eyebrow. He walked to Luka.

"I…I love you."

"I know," she says. "I love you too."

Gakupo's eyes widened. Luka tiptoed to kiss Gakupo. His eyes widened, but he doesn't care. He wrapped his arms around Luka's waist.

As they were kissing, Miku took a photo. She said a _yes _to herself. _This is so going to the yearbook!_

"Luka-san?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes, Gakupo-kun?" she replies sweetly, it was an ordinary response. No cold reply.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Date?"

"Date, what?"

"Will you date me?"

Luka's eyes widened. She quickly nodded and hugged him. The both of them fell on the floor, laughing at each other.

Besides Miku, someone else was watching. It was Gumi. Her fists were clenched. There was a letter in her hand. A tear fell from her eyes.

"Luka-san, I love you so much."

_Dear Diary,  
Today is one of the best days ever. Luka-san and I are finally dating! I can kiss Luka-san anytime I want, even in public! I thought she was in love with that other guy I heard about…but he doesn't matter, right? She is so wonderful. I knew that this day will come. Without changing the topic, this wouldn't happen. It's all about her in my life. I love Luka-san so much. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be short due to the lack of ideas and the time spent on this chapter. **

**Sweets and Bitters by Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Dear Diary,  
I haven't spent that much with Luka lately. We are both busy. It's been two weeks and we haven't gone on a date yet. Luka wanted to be more successful in her music career, so she sings at this place wear adults hang out. It's a popular place. I used to go there with Kaito and Meiko. We would all drink shots. Well, for me, I've been hearing young singers and am their music producer. They all sing okay, but not as good as what I've been expecting for. I've asked Luka if we could go on our first date. She accepted. Our date starts tonight. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_

Miku and Kaito were carrying boxes full of treats and goods. Gakupo was asking bouncers for questions. The reason why there were bouncers at the afternoon is because there were some people trying to get in even though they didn't pay or get reservations.

"Does Megurine Luka work here?" Gakupo asked the tall bouncer. They were the same height. The bouncer was bald and he was wearing black sunglasses and a black shirt.

"She's in there performing. You're Kamui Gakupo, right?" the bouncer asked. Gakupo nodded.

"Gakupo-kun, please hurry up, my hands are killing me…" Miku whimpers. Kaito placed his box down. Miku looked at him and placed her box down. They smiled at each other.

"I'll let you in if you give me your autograph. My daughter is a huge fan of you," the bouncer says. Gakupo smiled.

"Of course," Gakupo says with a smile. The bouncer got out a piece of paper and a purple pen. "What's her name?"

"Aiko," the bouncer says with a grin on his face. After a few moments, Gakupo gave the bouncer the paper. "Thanks. Please go right in." He stepped aside.

Gakupo, Miku, and Kaito went inside. The bouncer looked at the paper for his daughter.

_Aiko-chan, your father seems very nice and kind. Thanks for being one of my fans!  
-Gakupo_

"Thank you, Kamui Gakupo…"

As the three went inside, they could all hear Luka singing a happy song. Luka was wearing a purple dress with red heels. Luka was singing with her eyes closed, so she didn't notice the three.

"Are you going to stop and say hi to Luka-chan, Gakupo-kun?" Miku asked. He shook his head.

"She's performing. I'm going to come back here later on," Gakupo says with a smile on his face.

"After all, this is your first date," Kaito smirks as he took the lead. Gakupo rolled his eyes and followed him. Miku catches up.

The bouncer says that Luka's room for her breaks was far away from the guests. They followed his directions, and they saw a golden star that had LUKA in it.

"Now, a way to get in…"

"Who are you? Why are you in front of Luka's personal room?" a famine voice says. The three turn around and saw a lady with green hair in a bun. She was wearing heavy makeup and heavy clothes. "Oh, Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, and Shion Kaito, what are you three doing here?"

"We're here to deliver Luka-chan some stuff!" Miku says with a box in front of her face.

"How sweet, aren't you dating Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo?" she asks. He nods. "Okay, I'll let you in and notify her—"

"Do you mind if you make it a surprise?" Gakupo asks. "I want it to be a surprise."

The green haired lady smiled. "That's very sweet of you. Of course I'll do that." She walks up to the door in her heels and opens the door. Kaito and Miku went inside the room to place the sweets and treats on the table. Before Gakupo could go with them, the green haired lady tapped his shoulder.

Gakupo turned around and raised an eyebrow. He was confused. Was he supposed to say thank you? He would, after the three leave.

"Do you know who I am, Kamui Gakupo?" she asks. Gakupo looked at her basic features. _Her eyes, hair, face…it reminds me of Gumi. _

"The manager of the place?" he took a guess. She laughed.

"Yes, I am, I'm also Gumi's mother. Doesn't she have a crush on you or something?" she asked. _The boy looks okay so far. _

He nods. "It's obvious that she has a crush…"

"She's been bummed out after she found out that you and Megurine Luka are dating. I do not want her to bum. Can you just tell Ms. Megurine that you're not interested in her—"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'm in love with her." Gakupo says. "I'll do anything for her besides that." He went inside the room with Miku and Kaito. The green haired lady clenched her fists.

_Somebody, those two are going to break up…_

When the clock reaches eight pm, Gakupo went to the same place he went earlier with Kaito and Miku. There were more adults. He was wearing a different outfit. He was wearing a tuxedo and a white mask. The bouncer noticed him, and he let him in.

Luka was singing a slow song in the same outfit. Many people were watching her while drinking wine. Gakupo went to the front and saw his lady singing. When Luka noticed him, he removed his mask and smiled. Luka smiled back.

She kept on singing with more passion. The guests were watching her and clapped when the song ends. When the song ends, they all left because the closing was soon to come. Luka was in charge since she wanted to go home early. The bouncer smiled at Luka and she smiled back.

The lights were off. Luka sat on the edge of the stage. Gakupo walked close to Luka.

"You did wonderful, Luka-san," he says with a smile on her face. Luka smiled back. "Did you see the gifts at your room?"

"I did…" Luka says. "Thank you." She began dozing off to her flashback. Gakupo smiled and took out his hand.

_"Megurine Luka, go on your break! I'm going to give the guests some announcements. Don't waste your time!" the manager, Gumi's mother, says. Luka nods and goes to her room. _

_Luka noticed many gifts on her table. She gasped and went closer. There were chocolates, gifts, and roses. Luka blushed. There was a little white card in front of the gifts. She picks it up. Luka saw a little fat eggplant wearing a mask saying "I LOVE YOU." _

The pink haired maiden smiled as she saw Gakupo's arm extending. She got off the stage and went closer to Gakupo. Both of their hands became closer and closer to each other, so their hands touched.

The two began dancing in silence. Even though there was no music, they were happily dancing. Yes, this was their first time alone and first date.

_Is this a bad date? Luka-san seems happy, but I thought being alone in the dark would be romantic enough…_ Gakupo thought.

_I don't care if this isn't a bad date or whatever, I'm just happy that I get to spend some time with Gakupo-kun, _Luka thought to herself.

As the two were dancing, their eyes meet. Their faces were about two inches apart, which is not far. Both of them smiled, and leaned in to kiss.

On the next day, it was the afternoon. She asked her manager if she could get a day off. Even though it was a big day for the place, she accepted her requested day off.

Luka was hanging out with one of her close friends, Meiko. They were at their house playing games and doing activities with each other. Rin, Len, and Miku came along to join the fun. Everyone had a day off from work.

The clock strikes seven and Luka waved goodbye to everybody, telling them that she would leave. She waved goodbye to Meiko.

"Meiko-chan, I'm going to go somewhere for the night. Thank you for letting me stay at your home!" Luka says with a smile on her face.

"Ah, you're welcome, Luka-chan. It was fun to have you all at my house. I hope I get to have you guys at my home next time!" Meiko says. Luka left the house. _Luka-chan, you're about to see Gakupo-kun, hm?_

Gakupo was looking at the window. The sky of Tokyo was complete dark. He could see lights from homes and cars. He was waiting for Luka. This would be their second date. He has ordered a room in the finest hotel.

He was wearing a white buttoned shirt. The first three buttons were not buttoned. He was wearing light blue jeans. His hear was tied up in a ponytail.

_I wonder what she's doing now…I could've picked her up instead of waiting for her. To be honest, but Luka has changed. She used to be cold and scary, but Luka is now cold, scary, and bubbly. She can still be scary whenever I annoy or make her mad. _

A knock appeared on his door. He turned around and saw Luka wearing a long pink and purple dress. A pink ribbon was behind. Gakupo smiled at Luka walked in, closing the door.

"Luka-san, you look very lovely tonight," he says with a smile on his face. She blushes.

"You look lovely as well, you're also dashing and handsome," she says with a smile on her face. Gakupo smiled and walked to her.

He places his arms around his waist. If the cold and scary Luka was here, she would punch him right in the face. Since Luka seems happy and enchanted, she didn't do anything except smile at him.

It is nine pm. Luka and Gakupo decided to go outside to have some fun. They went on a Ferris Wheel and had cotton candy. They went to a carnival that only happened at night.

As they were walking alone, Luka was hugging Gakupo's right arm. There was pure happiness in Luka's body. Gakupo felt in love. There was pure love inside of Gakupo. Both of them had fun—alone. It was their second date.

On the next day, Luka went back to work. Her manager asked for her appearance. Luka went to her office to see what the problem is. There was a mad and furious look on the manager's face.

"Megurine Luka, what is this?" she asked. She was holding a picture of Luka and Gakupo together. "The reason why you skipped work was because you wanted to hang out with this man? That is childish."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Megapoid, it's just that—"

"No. No more words from you! Since you were dating this man, you became a difficult worker of mine. I do not want to hear any more excuses from you!" she shouts.

"I'm sorry! You could have this box of doughnuts as a sign of my apology…" Luka says, but she gets cut off.

"No! You are fired!" the manager shouts. Luka looks down. She has lost her job. Why would the manager be so angry at her?

Suddenly, Luka felt a warm touch on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Gakupo, who smiled at her. _Gakupo would always be there for me…no matter what happens. _

"What are you doing here, Kamui Gakupo?" the manager asks.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I wanted my girlfriend to leave this place anyway," Gakupo says with a childish grin. He grabbed Luka's arm and they ran outside of the place.

"Wait, don't go!" the manager says as she reaches out her hand. _Great…how am I supposed to explain this to Gumi?_

Gakupo was in the lead. He was holding Luka's hand as she was behind him. They went on rides together. Gakupo wanted his girlfriend to be happy, not sad. They spent the whole afternoon hanging out with each other. It was their third date—alone.

Gakupo reached a garden. He was holding Luka's hands. She was blushing, but she didn't care if she blushed in front of Gakupo.

"Luka-san, I love you, "Gakupo says with a smile on his face.

"I love you too, Gakupo-kun," she tiptoed and kissed Gakupo on the lips.

At the background, was the whole crew. They were proud of them.

_Finally, Luka-san gets to be nice for once! I thought she would be cold and scary like always… _Rin says in her mind.

_Both of them seem happy. I still don't understand why Miku wants us to stalk them…_Len thinks to himself.

_I feel bad…I've been stalking the both of them to take pictures of their own page for the yearbook! Well, I feel so accomplished of myself. Sorry, Luka-chan and Gakupo-kun! _Miku says in her mind while smiling at the moment. She took another picture.

_Ah, what a wonderful couple. I thought they would end up fighting and annoy each other, I guess I was wrong. Well, they'll do that pretty soon. _Meiko smiles at the moment.

_Serves you right, Gakupo-chan. _Kaito says as he watches the moment.

The couple kiss, and Luka places her head on Gakupo's chest. He hugged her tightly as they were together in silence.

_Dear Diary,  
__This is one of the happiest days of my life. I've finally spent some time alone with Luka-san. She is lovely. I hope there will be more moments of us together. I'm glad that I've met Luka-san. If I didn't, I would be completely alone and have nothing to live for. Now, I have someone to live for. This someone is Luka-san. Now, maybe if some more time passes by, maybe I could ask Luka to marry me...well, let's see what happens first. I love you, Luka-san._

_Sincerely,  
_

_Gakupo_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Apple by Gakupo Kamui **

**CHAPTER SIX **

_Dear Diary,  
Two weeks has passed. Luka-san and I's relationship is still strong. We haven't fought yet, which is good. I have my music inspiration back after seeing a Japanese parade with Luka-san. Japanese Music played. There was a young man who was blamed to be an evil spirit, so they treated him badly as the parade continued. So, I'm going to write song this from that man's point of view. We're working on the music video soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_

"Mr. Kamui, we're going to give you fake cigarettes for the music video. You're actually spitting out vanilla powder once you exhale." Gakupo's music director says. Gakupo nods and takes the fake cigarettes from him.

"So, these fake cigarettes are safe for my health, right?" Gakupo asks. The director nods.

"Yes. You're just breathing in sweets." He says. "Okay, for the introduction, you're going to use your samurai skills. Randomly jump."

As Gakupo was told what his director says, he begins kicking in the air. He punched the air.

"Okay, we're going to use a random maiden for the video," the director says.

"Is it Luka-san?" Gakupo asked with his heart eyes. Sadly, the director shook his head.

"No, her name is Megapoid—"

"I refuse to have my music video with her. Can it be Luka-san instead?" Gakupo asked.

"I'm not even sure if she's available or not. There's also a part not suitable for—"

"Can we skip the parts with the maiden? We'll do it when Luka is available." He opens the fake cigarettes box. He places one of the fake cigarettes in his mouth. Inhaling, he exhales it. He removes his samurai outfit, leaving him shirtless.

Someone opens the door. It was Luka and Meiko. They decided to visit Gakupo so they could see him working on his music video. Luka noticed Gakupo smoking. Her eyes widened. She went to Gakupo.

"What do you think you're doing?" Luka asked with a fiery red face. "You're smoking? Why would you do that?" She grabs the cigarette and throws it on the floor. She smashes it with her boot.

"Luka-san, it's not what you think," Gakupo gently says.

"You're not wearing a shirt! Why are you smoking? It's bad for your health!" Luka shouted.

"Do they do this all the time?" the designer asked.

"They're about to," Meiko says while watching the moment with the designer.

"These are fake cigarettes!" Gakupo explained. "Try them for yourself!"

"No thank you. Meiko and I came by to tell you that we're both going to a bar to have some fun. Do you mind coming with us? The others can't go because they're too young. Kaito wants to be with them for the rest of the night."

"We're drinking shots?" Gakupo asked while holding her hands, like she is the most precious thing in the world.

"You two are, I won't drink any shots or beer or wine…"

"I can't wait!" Gakupo says while dropping her hand. Luka turns away and blushes. Meiko and the other workers smirked at Luka.

"Stop smirking!" Luka shouts. "It's not funny! What if I laughed at you guys while you're blushing?" Luka begins talking in a crazy mood and the others continued laughing at her.

"Okay, I'm ready to begin shooting," Gakupo says while standing up.

"Oh, we're not going to shoot anymore." The director says with a smile on his face.

"What? Why?" Gakupo asked. There was a curious face. _Why are they canceling shooting all of a sudden? Did Luka or Meiko do anything wrong? Or is it because of me? Am I a bad singer?_

"We have something better in mind," the director says. "Shooting is over. Everyone can go home now." He turned off the lights and everyone went out to get ready to go home. Luka was talking to Meiko and they headed outside. Gakupo places a shirt on and followed the both of them.

"I heard that the Creator is going to force them both to make a song together," the main director says.

"So, we're not going to shoot that new song of his?" the fashion designer asked.

"Yeah, there's something better. It's going to make those two famous."

Luka was in her room getting ready to go somewhere with Meiko and Gakupo. She felt pretty excited; she gets to go somewhere with Gakupo—with someone who she trusts. She has never ever seen Gakupo drunk; maybe he hasn't been drunk—yet. Meiko has been drunk, but when she gets drunk, it's not bad.

They would leave at nine and go back home at midnight or somewhere around that. Luka was wearing her black costume. It includes a coat, skirt, and belt, socks, and arm band.

Someone knocked on Luka's door. She went to her door and saw Meiko and Gakupo. Meiko was wearing her normal attire, so as Gakupo.

"Luka-chan, you're actually wearing something that fits the location?" Meiko asked. "I thought this wouldn't be that special, so Gakupo and I are wearing our ordinary outfits."

"Oh. I'll go back and change my outfit then." As she turned around, she felt something hold her arm. She turned around and saw Gakupo holding her.

"No, it looks great on you. Don't change," Gakupo says boldly. She nods and leaves her house, locking the door. Gakupo was at the front. Luka went near Meiko and whispered something to her ear.

"Is he drunk?"

"Not yet."

The three went into Meiko's car. It was a red ordinary car. An average car you would see, which has five seats. Meiko sat on the driver's seat, while Luka sat next to the driver's seat. Gakupo was alone at the back.

"Luka-san, why won't you sit next to me?" Gakupo whined. "I feel so alone!"

"I don't have an answer for that question." Luka says. She plays the radio and the song _Interviewer _by Megurine Luka begins to play. Gakupo's left eye twitched as the chorus began.

"Luka-san, who is this song dedicated to?" Gakupo asked. No answer.

"Luka-chan, who is it for?" Meiko asked. No answer.

"Luka?" both of them asked. Luka slowly moved her head.

"No one, if you heard my answers from the interview, you'll know," Luka blankly says.

After a moment of silence, the three reached the karaoke slash bar. Meiko parked the car to a parking spot next to the place. Luka went outside, waiting for the other two. Gakupo went out, so as Meiko. He stood aside Luka.

The bouncer let them in, since the bouncer recognized Meiko. It wasn't the same place that Luka has worked at. It was way different and crazier than the other place. Luka felt pretty scared, so she hugged Gakupo's arm. He looked at Luka.

_She's hugging me! oMG!_

When they reached the entrance, _let's get loud_was playing. Meiko saw one of her friends, so she waved goodbye to Gakupo and Luka. She said she would come back once there's some trouble. Gakupo grabbed Luka's hand and they went to the middle.

"Luka, let's dance!" Gakupo says as he was dancing. Luka couldn't hear Gakupo because of the music.

"What?" she asked, while cupping her ears. Gakupo laughed and grabbed her hand. They started dancing some salsa dance moves. Gakupo started spinning and doing the dip to Luka, while she blushed and screamed inside of her mind.

_What is he doing? Is this idiot crazy or something? He's attracting attention!_

_I hope Luka-san is having fun…I'm having fun!_

The other people in the club noticed Gakupo salsa dancing with Luka. They heard Luka screaming. They started to clap on every beat. Meiko noticed the beat, so she told her friend she would come back.

"Give me a minute, I want to see what's happening," Meiko says. She gets up from her seat and started to push everyone away so she could see what's happening. There was a huge crowd surrounding someone. Once Meiko saw her view, she saw Gakupo and Luka dancing.

Meiko couldn't help but to laugh; she enjoyed the moment. She got out a camera, the same one that Miku had. A voice appeared inside of her mind. _Hey, do you mind taking pictures or videos for me? _Meiko got out her phone and took some pictures.

Gakupo stopped the crazy dance moves because he could notice Luka getting tired. He was tired as well. He stopped salsa dancing, grabbed Luka's hand, and they both bowed. Everyone cheered for the both of them. They clapped and whistled. Luka turned red and walked away from the whole crew. She went straight to the bathroom.

"Luka-san," Gakupo called. "Where are you going?" She didn't reply back because the music was too loud for her to listen to Gakupo.

_Oh no…I went too far…Luka-san, please forgive me! _

Meiko went after Luka. She went to the girl's bathroom. She looked down to see if she could see Luka's boots. She saw Luka's boots. So, Meiko went in front of Luka's spot. She knocked on the door.

"Go away…" Luka whispered. "He embarrassed me!"

"You did excellent, that was even hilarious! If only the others were here…" Meiko says while laughing.

"That was not funny!" Luka cried. "I am so embarrassed! He shouldn't have done that to me! Do you even know how embarrassed am I?"

"Extremely embarrassed, that's for sure. Don't get too angry with Gakupo, he was just having fun. You should have some fun too, Luka-chan." Meiko says slowly. Luka sighed and went out.

"I should probably apologize…" Luka says. Meiko nods and the both went outside.

The song _Thrift Shop _begins to play. Luka shivered in disgust since she disliked ghetto music. Luka noticed Meiko face palming.

"Meiko-chan, what's wrong?" Luka asked.

"I shouldn't tell…" she whispers.

"No, tell me." Luka ordered.

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Fine, I'll find out by myself!"

"Luka, don't!

Luka turned around and saw Gakupo sitting down with young ladies sitting next to him. Their heads were on his shoulders. Luka's eyes burned, her face turned red. She was completely angry.

"Kamui Gakupo!" she shouted. Everyone looked at the angry pink haired woman. The DJ turned off the music so everyone could listen to Megurine Luka. "What do you think you're doing? How come there are women near you? Explain!"

"What if he doesn't want to explain to you?" a lady says. She had short red hair. She was drunk.

"Komo-chan, stop it," Gakupo says tiredly. "I got this." Gakupo got up, and the ladies look confused. Luka was looking at Gakupo straight at the eye. There was a tired look on his face.

He smiled and kissed Luka on the lips. After five seconds, she broke the kiss and slapped his face. She turned around and walked away.

After the slap, Gakupo turned back to normal. He wasn't hypnotized. He was hurt. He touched the mark where Luka had slapped him, and tears came out from his eyes.

"Luka-san, wait!" Gakupo called. He went after Luka, but people started dancing. They were in his way. While the people were dancing, Gakupo became lost. He doesn't know where Luka went.

He didn't want to lose his Luka. He pushed everyone away and they gave Gakupo a glance.

"Sorry, I'm about to lose someone I love!"

As Gakupo went outside, he heard someone crying. He saw Luka crying. The bouncer was trying to comfort her.

"And then?" the bouncer asked, listening to Luka's words.

"He…he started to kiss me. I know he's drunk. Why would he do that?" Luka asked while placing her head on the bouncer's shoulder.

Gakupo clenched his fists. He wanted to beat that bouncer. He was about to stop the conversation, but they started talking.

"He didn't mean to hurt. He was drunk, this usually happens at this club. If he was the right man for you, he would've gone after you."

"He didn't…"

"Is he the right one, then?"

"Yes, I am." Gakupo says while disturbing the conversation. He placed his hand on Luka's shoulder. "Luka, I'm sorry. I was drunk. I'm sorry."

"I—I can't forgive you that easily!" Luka says while standing up. "I'm jealous, okay?"

"I'm jealous too."

"What?"

"When I saw you placing your head on his shoulder, I was completely jealous. I feel how you feel. Luka-san, I'm so sorry."

The bouncer sighed and went back to his job. He didn't want to ruin their relationship. If he did, he would've got blackmailed by fans.

"Luka-san, I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Gakupo asked while holding her hand. Luka sighed and smiled. "Is that a yes?" She nodded.

"But if that happens again, I won't forgive you." Luka says with a smile on her face. Gakupo laughed and hugged Luka. He looked at her in the eyes with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Luka-san," he says while hugging her. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Oh no, not again…" Luka whispers to herself. Gakupo was drunk and he was singing a song. He doesn't know how to sing good in English, so whatever he sings, he pronounces it wrong.

"Eye want your lovely and eye watch your avenge—you and me in this bah romance!" Gakupo sings from the karaoke. Everybody claps for him and they started whistling.

"Aren't you having fun, Luka-chan?" Meiko asked while laughing.

"They're making fun of my boyfriend. How can I have some fun?" Luka asked.

"If you only had some beer or something, you would be totally okay," Meiko says with a tired voice. Luka rolled her eyes. Luka did not want to be drunk. If she did, she and Gakupo would do something terribly wrong.

"I…want your boner, I want your design!" Gakupo sings. He was trying to sing Bad Romance. He was failing. Everyone laughed and clapped for him.

Luka couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want her boyfriend to be embarrassed. "Meiko, can you drive us home? It's already midnight, and you promised us to go home when it's midnight."

_Wait…she's drunk…we could have a car accident. _

"Never mind, go to your car now, we're going home." Luka says. When Gakupo was done singing, Luka went up and grabbed his sleeve. Luka grabbed Meiko's hand and she dragged the both of them to their car.

Meiko was sleeping at the back, while Gakupo was sitting next to the driver's seat.

Luka tucked Meiko inside a guess room. She was sleeping happily. Gakupo was still sleeping, and he was tired. Luka smiled at her view. She placed Gakupo on the couch. Luka changed her outfit into her pajamas.

Luka took another glance at Gakupo. When she was about to leave, Gakupo grabbed his hand and hugged her.

"Gakupo, you're awake, I know that!" Luka says. Silence.

More silence and Luka became sleepy. Her body was on Gakupo and she felt like this was a bad moment.

_Dear Diary,  
Yes! I finally get to sleep with Luka-san! I feel so proud of myself. If she knew I was awake, she would get angry at me. So, I kept quiet and hugged her. Time passed by and she fell asleep. I got up and brought her to a real bed at her room. We both slept, sleeping peacefully. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you AmiMinazuki for your reviews. You're the only person who reviews. Thank you. **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Dear Diary,  
I'm not the first one to wake up. I'm the last one to wake up. Meiko-chan was the first one to wake up. She told us that she saw Luka-san hugging me tightly. Luka-san blushed, and began getting a tuna to hit her back. That was hilarious! Luka-san made us tuna omelet. It was very delicious! She's one of the best chefs I've ever known. So, I'm spending my time after breakfast writing. I wonder what happens later on during the day. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_

Meiko had to leave early to check on the Vocaloid station. After all, she is the manager and boss. It was seven am in the morning. Luka and Gakupo were home alone. Luka went to take a shower. So, Gakupo had to wait alone. He was sitting at the dining table, waiting for his Luka to be finished.

_I wonder what we're going to do since we're alone… _Gakupo smirked. _Should we watch romantic movies until the midnight? No, we should go to Fishermen's Wharf! I heard that place is the number one place for tuna, so maybe I should bring Luka. Also, at night time, they have romantic things for couples…_

"Gakupo-kun?" a voice says, disrupting Gakupo's thoughts. He looks up and sees his precious Luka wearing a towel on her head.

"Yes, my lovely Luka-san?" he asked while standing up. She turned around, not making eye contact.

"What are we going to do today? Don't you have any shooting today?" Luka reminded. Gakupo's eyes widened.

"I forgot! Don't worry Luka-san, I'll tell them to cancel the shooting so we could hang out together, for the whole day!" he smiled. He got out his phone and went to the window.

Luka blushed. _He would actually cancel something very important to him to hang out with me? That's very…adorable and sweet and…_

"Hey, can we cancel shooting? Well…oh…why? Okay…" Gakupo says. "Bye." He hangs up and walks to Luka.

"What happened?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

"They told me that we're not going to have any more shootings. They have something better in mind. I wonder." He says. "Anyway, I want to take you somewhere where we'll both have fun."

"What?" Luka asked. "We're going somewhere? Where are we going?"

"Today is annual tuna day—it's where the Fishermen found their first tuna. They're going to have some tuna. There's going to be a Tuna Princess and a Tuna Prince." Gakupo says while smirking."

"Tuna Princess?" Luka asked. "What do you mean?"

"The Princess nearby the Wharf used to eat tuna from that wharf."

"I want to be that princess!" Luka says. "And you're going to be that prince!"

"That is a bit dangerous, Luka. What about the other princess and prince?"

"Do you want to be my prince or what?" Luka asked while crossing her arms in front of her chest. Gakupo sighed.

"Fine," Gakupo says. "We just need to find a way how we can eliminate the other two."

Luka and Gakupo were looking at every bathroom to find the Prince and Princess Tuna. Both of them were wearing camouflaging pants and a black shirt. Luka's hair was tied, so as Gakupo. Luka was wearing a black bandana. Gakupo was wearing black shades. They went to the city hall and heard voices.

Gakupo quickly hugged Luka and they rolled to the other side. They were hiding behind a desk. Gakupo covered Luka's mouth.

"I don't want to be the Tuna Princess!" a lady called. Luka and Gakupo silently moved their heads up. They saw a girl with long red hair. "Besides, she has long pink hair, not red!"

"The Tuna Prince doesn't have short hair…you guys really need to find better people…" the Tuna Prince says.

"You're the nearest people we can find!" the manager says. "I thought I could contact Luka and Gakupo—but it's hard to contact people who are special. They nearly look like them!"

Luka quickly got up. Gakupo knew what she was doing, so he walked with Luka. All of them noticed Gakupo and Luka. The lady fangirled when she saw Gakupo. The manager and the Tuna Prince's eyes widened.

"You need some people to help you?" Luka asked. "We'll help."

"Please! We only have five minutes before the parade starts!" the manager says. Luka looked at Gakupo and she smiled. She went to the Tuna Princess and grabbed her hand. They began running to the room where they would get ready.

Ten minutes has passed. The whole crew, except for Luka and Gakupo, were walking around the Fishermen's Wharf. They wanted to go this place to get Luka something since it had so many tuna merchandise.

"Hey, Kaito-kun, isn't there a parade today?" Miku asked. "The Tuna Princess and Prince's parade are going to perform at this parade? They might even sing themselves!" Kaito nodded.

"We should probably stop to see who the Tuna Princess and Prince are. I heard that they're going to sing a song representing their relationship." Meiko says. Everyone nodded and stayed still, with the rest of the people. It was quite fishy, so they had to stand—unless they wanted to smell like tuna.

"They're here!" a random child says. "Tuna Princess and Prince are here!"

Music began to play. Everyone recognized the song once they heard it. All of their eyes widened when they heard the voice.

"Please do not ask me why."

"All of you wants to know me I think..."

"Please do not ask me why."

"All of you wants to know me."

The people playing the instruments began to play. Everyone saw the mayor waving in a small car. There were stereos, and people dressed in tuna were sitting on it. At the front, were Luka and Gakupo singing.

Luka's hair was down. She was wearing a blue dress with white stockings and a blue heel with a strip. Gakupo was wearing a black tuxedo with a tuna clip.

Everyone cheered as they saw Luka and Gakupo. They started clapping and cheering for them.

_Is Luka-chan actually acting like this? She seems very cold like how she usually acts. _Rin thinks to herself.

_Gakupo looks bubbly and happy like the usual. I guess he isn't faking his act. _Len says while watching the both of them.

"This is the first time I'm feeling this way." Gakupo sings while blushing. Luka started to walk faster but Gakupo caught up with her. She turned around and sang her part.

"A rom is what beginners start off with," she says while rolling her eyes. She walks away from Gakupo, in her normal cold attitude. Luka turned around and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I want to be the person closest to you." Gakupo says with his handsome face.

"Your VIP is probably fake," Luka says with her cold and scary face. Everybody laughed. Miku got out her camera and she started giggling to herself. Gakupo stops and he got his iPhone to check out his VIP. Luka rolled her eyes. "Will you speak up if you have something you want to say to me?"

Gakupo turned around and he had a red face. It says that his VIP is actually real.

"I want to know what you think of me!" he says while placing his phone away.

"I'll tell you to just 'Go Google it!'" Luka says while walking away. The stereo went in front of her, so she fell on her butt. Gakupo lends a hand with his charming face. She shivered in disgust and got up by herself. "Go Google it!"

"What's your email?" Gakupo asked while taking out his phone.

"Go Google it." Luka says as she was walking faster. The statue of the biggest tuna took place. Luka awed while Gakupo placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Where do you live?" Gakupo sang.

Luka rolled her eyes and removed his hands off of her shoulders. "Go Google it."

Gakupo grabbed her hand and he blushed. "Which do you like?"

"Go Yahoo! Google it."

"Can I see you again?" Gakupo sang. He stopped while Luka turned around.

"Go Google it."

"Do you eat eggplant?"

"Go Google it."

"Who do you like?"

"I can't tell you that…you will never act proper enough, will you?"

The music ends. Gakupo grabbed Luka's hand and they bowed down together. Everyone started to clap and cheer for the both of them. Gakupo wrapped his arms around Luka's waist, while she blushed. Luka kissed him on the cheek and she walked away to meet some fans.

Gakupo blushed. He went on the other side to meet the other fans. He saw a young boy with a hat clapping at him. He asked the parent if he could walk the child around the parade with him. The mother accepted and he and the child went around the parade.

Luka started waving and blew kisses to her fans. She saw Rin and the others. She smiled and walked up to them.

"You're all here, huh?" Luka asked while waving to people at the back.

"Yeah, you did great, that was amazing, Luka-san!" Rin says with a smile on her face. Luka blushed.

Gakupo came with a boy on his shoulders. Luka turned around and saw Gakupo and the boy. She placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing with that young boy, Tuna Prince?" Luka asks.

"Tuna Prince is fun, Tuna Princess!" the boy says with a smile on his face. "You're so lucky to have Tuna Prince by your side! I wish Tuna Prince was my brother…"

"Okay, Tuna Prince, it's time to return the little boy back…" Luka says while taking the lead. Gakupo laughed and he followed Luka.

Luka, Gakupo, and the child were walking back to the mother. Everyone's eyes were on them. Luka looked at Gakupo with a smile on her face. She hugged Gakupo's shoulder. He blushed, but he didn't care. Everyone knew that they were a couple.

"Here's your son back, I'm sorry that the Tuna Prince has done that," Luka says while looking at Gakupo in the eye.

"No, it's okay. Did you have fun, sweetheart?" the mother asked.

"Sure I did!" he says. "Thanks Tuna Princess and Prince for being so fun! I hope we get to see you guys next year!"

Both of them laughed and they waved goodbye. Another song appeared and it was the song _Magnet_. Miku and Luka had done that song together because people wanted to hear a song with Miku singing with Luka.

They started dancing. Luka was dancing Miku's part while Gakupo danced Luka's parts. Everyone cheered. Fishermen had tunas in their hands.

Women wearing dresses similar to Luka's started dancing. Except, the dress was shorter and it was teal. Luka left Gakupo to go her friends. Gakupo saw men wearing tuxedos and he went to them.

All of the dancers started dancing, adding drama. Everyone cheered. The dancers went to their own partners, leaving Luka and Gakupo alone.

When the chorus came by, everyone danced together. Luka and Gakupo skipped together to bring the people watching join the parade. Luka grabbed Miku, Rin, and Meiko. Gakupo grabbed Kaito and Len and a stranger next to them.

Since they knew the dance moves, they started dancing. Luka brought more people, young women who were around twenty. Gakupo brought three young boys, around twenty.

They all danced. The song ends, and they went back to their spots. Everyone at the wharf cheered for them. Gakupo and Luka smiled, and went on the car. A driver was driving the car. It was an open car.

Luka waved goodbye and blew kisses to everyone. Gakupo smiled at the young ladies. When Luka noticed this, she elbowed Gakupo's ribs, making him stop flirting women from a distance.

The clock reached six. The parade started at three, and ends at four. That was the only parade. Luka and Gakupo were both tired. The manager congratulated them.

"Congratulations, you did amazing! Thank you for acting so realistic, that's how the Tuna Princess and the Tuna Prince bond." The manager says with a grin on his face. "You can visit the Fishermen's Wharf anytime! You get to go on the rides without paying. Thank you so much, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Luka says while yawning. "Can we rest in a room for half an hour? My feet are killing me." She says while holding onto Gakupo's shoulder. The manager nodded.

"Of course, but the city hall closes at seven. Please visit next time!" he says. He goes outside and he talks to policeman.

Luka and Gakupo went to Luka's dressing room since it would be more comfortable and it had more space. There was even a long couch for visitors to stay. It was too huge that it looked like a twin bed.

The pink haired maiden sat on the couch. She removed her heels and removed her headband. She closed her eyes. Gakupo saw her lady about to sleep, so he sat next to her. Gakupo played with her hair. Luka places her head on Gakupo's shoulder.

Gakupo begins to close his eyes. He was about to fall asleep, until…

"Gakupo," Luka whispered. His eyes were open.

"Yes, Luka-san," Gakupo replied while looking down.

"While I was walking, I overheard someone saying stuff about us…"

"What?" Gakupo says firmly. "What did they say about us?"

Luka giggled. "It was a fun of ours. She said, 'I love Gakupo and Luka together, I want them to get married and have babies!'"

Gakupo quickly blushed. "So, you're saying that you want us to have…"

"No!" Luka hissed. "I'm not going to do that, never! I thought it was funny…"

"Luka, you should get changed. We should meet up with the others soon." Gakupo whispered. Luka removed her head off his shoulder.

"Okay…" she says while leaning in closer. Her eyes were closed. She became closer and closer to Gakupo.

_What is she doing? What am I about to do with her? Please, I do not want to have it with Luka-san!_

Both of their lips touched. Gakupo closed his eyes and felt relaxed. After twenty seconds of the kiss, Luka broke the kiss. She smiled and got up.

"Okay, see you." She says with a smile on her face. Gakupo smiled and went near the door.

"This isn't goodbye! I'll see you soon…Luka-san," Gakupo whispered to her. She smiled at Gakupo and blushed. Gakupo waved goodbye, so did Luka. He slowly kissed the door and placed his back on her door.

After ten minutes, Gakupo went back to check on Luka. He knocked on her door. She opens the door after a couple seconds. She smiled and grabbed Gakupo's hand.

Luka was hugging Gakupo's arm. Everyone noticed them, thinking they were one happy couple. Gakupo and Luka met the others on a Ferris wheel. They smiled as they were having on the wheel.

Everyone joined each other, and they started walking around the Fishermen's Wharf. The tropical music began to play. The streets were full of people walking or selling. It was one busy day—at the night.

When it reached eight, everyone separated from each other. Len and Rin went with Miku to go buy something. Meiko and Kaito went to meet a friend of Meiko's. Gakupo and Luka were sitting on a bridge, the ones that were made out of wood. They were looking at the moon.

"Luka-san," Gakupo whispered. "I love you."

Luka blushed. "Gakupo-kun, I love you too."

_Dear Diary,  
I had one of the best days of my life. I spent some time with Luka-san; actually, I spent all of my day with Luka-san. I don't care if I'm going to get fired. All I want to do is be with Luka-san all my life. I would die with her. I would live with her. I would do anything for her. Nothing will separate us. Today was a tired and fun day. Thank you for this day. _

_Sincerely_

_Gakupo_

**End of the chapter. At the next chapter, there's going to be some drama. *evil laugh***


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Dear Diary,  
It's been a really busy week. My music inspiration came back, so I've been trying to think of new songs. I couldn't think of any ideas since I felt so empty…I wonder, why do I feel so empty? Whenever I see Luka-san, my mind gets empty. It's like I'm being possessed. I still love Luka, but not the way I used to…never mind. I'm about to visit the Vocaloid Station to start my music career. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_

"Gakupo, we are not going to continue on your music video you've requested," Gakupo's manager says. The only thing Gakupo could do is widen his eyes.

"What?" Gakupo shouted. "Why? You're my manager! I can trust you!"

His manager chuckled. "Silly, we have another idea for you. What we need is for you to persuade Megurine Luka san to sing with you. Didn't you sing a song with her three weeks ago?"

Gakupo nodded. "Yeah, _Go Google it_?" Gakupo asked. His manager nodded.

"Of course, if you and Luka sing that song once more, I'm sure you're going to get millions of downloads. Just like Megurine Luka's song, Interviewer. More than one million downloads happened. Also, she's doing everything all by herself. Your girlfriend is very independent, don't you think so?"

The purple haired man nodded and cleared his throat. "It's going to be easy to persuade Luka to sing with me. You do know about our relationship, right?" Gakupo's manager nodded.

"Everyone knows about it. Well, we'll start an hour later on. That's about it for now."

Gakupo grinned and went to the door. He waved goodbye and the manager waved back. When Gakupo was completely out of sight, he got out his phone and started to text someone.

"Go."

"Thanks."

"Hello?" Luka says while answering her phone.

"Luka-san," Gakupo says in a happy mood as always.

Luka smiled. "What is it?"

Gakupo cleared his throat. "How are you, my lovely Luka-san? What are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Currently, I'm buying some tuna. Why are you asking so many questions? Did you cause any trouble?" Luka asked.

"Well…" Gakupo's words were silent. "My album is about to publish a new song…and I want you to sing with me! Do you mind if you can come to the station now?"

Luka thinks to herself for a second. She was planning something right now. She was planning something important on this day.

"Now?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for asking so suddenly." Gakupo says sweetly.

"Can we do it tomorrow? I'm doing something important right now," Luka suggested.

"Like what?"

"It's a bit personal…but you'll find out soon enough." Luka says. "I'll see you in half an hour."

"Wait, Lu—"Gakupo says, but Luka hangs up. _I wonder what Luka-san is planning. Is she doing something without me? I need to find out…_

When Gakupo turned around, he saw Gumi right in front of him. He took some steps back.

"Gumi, you scared me!" Gakupo says while trying to catch his breath. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. You were on the phone talking to _Megurine Luka_." Gumi says normally. When she says Luka's names, her voice was cold.

"Is that a problem?" Gakupo asked. He places his phone in his pocket. "Why do you seem like you hate Luka so much? Your mother fired Luka from her job. What's going on between you two?"

"If you haven't noticed," Gumi says while holding Gakupo's hand, "I do not like her. She's so lucky. She gets to have you. You know, I've been in love with you—"

"I do not need to hear that. Everyone knows that I'm in love with Luka-san. Just because she's with me, doesn't mean you have to ruin our relationship."

"Why are you acting differently, Gakupo-kun?" Gumi asked. "Before, you were really funny and childish. Since you've been with Megurine Luka, you're changing. She's trying to change you. Do you actually think she loves you?"

_What is Gumi trying to say? Is she trying to break us two apart, it's not working! I love Luka-san for who she is. Why does Gumi want us to break us apart? I can tell she's trying to do that. _

"What are you trying to say? Are you trying to break us two apart?" Gakupo asked. He removed Gumi's hand off his hand.

Gumi sighed. "Do you even know the reason why she's so independent? Do you know why she said yes when you asked her out? She's trying to replace you. When I went to the grocery store, I didn't see any more of your albums. I only saw Megurine Luka's."

"So?" Gakupo says. "I've been taking a break from music. Gumi, why are you acting so differently? You _used _to be bubbly, sweet, kind…you were like a little sister to me!"

Gumi paused. _I was actually…a little sister to him? I thought I was someone annoying in his life! Whenever I tried to do any physical contact to him, he tries to avoid me. He would always offer me to go somewhere or eat somewhere, and I would always accept. I was actually a little sister to him? I…I…_

"Gakupo-kun, I've loved you more after our first kiss!" Gumi says while leaning closer to him. Both of their lips touched. There was a loud sound of something being dropped.

_Is that my heart dropping? _Gakupo think to himself. As his eyes widened, his eyes slowly closed. Flashbacks began to occur.

_Gakupo went to Gumi's house. Her house isn't that far away from the place where Gakupo is. She lives in a simple two story house. She lives with herself. Gakupo parks his car and knocks on the door. His purple diary was in his hand._

_"I'm coming!" Gumi says with a cheerful voice. She opens the door and sees Gakupo. "Ah, Gakupo-kun! What brings you here? Is there—"_

_Without any hesitation, Gakupo grabbed Gumi by the waist and looked at her eyes. Gumi's eyes widened. A tear came out from his eye and he kissed Gumi. She was surprised._

_What is Gakupo-kun doing?! He just kissed me...all of a sudden!_

_I know this is wrong. I just want someone to love me. Luka-san doesn't love me!_

_After a minute, Gumi looked at Gakupo with fear. She took a few steps back. She ran away from Gakupo. He sighed and went inside her house. He placed his diary on the living room's table. He politely sat down on the couch. After five minutes, Gumi came._

_"You...you scared me. What was that for?" Gumi asks._

_"Sorry." Gakupo says._

_"Why did you kiss me?"_

_"Because..." Another moment of silence appeared. "I-I felt like doing that."_

When the flashback ends, Gumi broke the kiss. Both of them could hear someone weeping. Gakupo looked behind and saw Luka. She saw their _second _kiss. Gumi turned around and smirked at her.

Luka quickly carried her tuna and began to walk away. Gakupo pushed Gumi away and she smirked at Luka.

_Well, well, Megurine Luka. You know how I feel now. Congratulations. _

"Luka-san, it was an accident!" Gakupo says while placing his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't mean to kiss her! If you understand me, you would accept that!"

"I saw you guys kiss! Don't make up any excuses! You tried to resist her kiss, but it failed!" Luka says in her tears.

"Luka-san let me explain!" Gakupo cried. Tears were coming out of his face, yes. Luka didn't care if he was hurt. She was hurt herself.

"No, no more explaining! You told me you would've done that to me after you were drunk with those ladies!" Luka cried. "I don't want to hear anything from you, I'm sick of you!"

"Let me explain, you idiot!" Gakupo screamed at her face. Luka stopped. _Did I just call her an idiot? No, no…I didn't mean it!_

_He called me an idiot after I told him I don't want to listen to him. _"No, I do not want to listen—"

A punch appeared. Luka went in the air and landed on her back. Gumi saw this. Gakupo saw this with his own eyes. Meiko and Miku saw this while they were walking around the station.

Gasps appeared everywhere. Gakupo felt ashamed of himself. He had hurt someone who he loved. Why would he do that? Miku covered her mouth with her hands. Meiko's eyes widened. Gumi didn't even smirk, she felt real bad for Luka. Gakupo is a samurai and a black belt.

"Luka-chan!" Miku cried. She ran over to Luka and Meiko followed her. Miku glared at Gakupo with disgust. "Gakupo, you're so rude to Luka! What did she even do to you?"

Meiko looked down to see Luka. Her chin was red, there was even some blood appearing out of her chin. Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up.

"Bring her to my car!" Meiko shouted. "She's bleeding!"

Miku nodded and carried Luka. She wasn't that heavy, after all, Luka was only ninety nine pounds. After Miku's second step, she nearly dropped Luka.

Gakupo came along and caught Luka. He brought Luka to Meiko's car. He could hear Miku scolding him.

"What do you think you're doing with Luka-chan?" Miku cried. "You do not have a right to carry her! Stop touching her!"

"She is my girlfriend, right?" Gakupo said while stopping.

"Yes, but you have no right after you've hurt her…"

"We have to go! She won't stop bleeding if you don't hurry up and bring her to the hospital!" Meiko cried. Gakupo and Miku nodded. Miku went to the front while Gakupo sat at the back with Luka in his arms. Meiko was driving.

"Hello? This is Hatsune Miku informing you that we are going to the hospital! Megurine Luka is in severe danger!" Miku says to the phone. She was calling the hospital. "Yeah, it's sort of quiet right now…we're on our way!"

Gakupo looked down to see Luka closing her eyes. _She's not gone! I know that for sure! _Gakupo felt something wet on his hands. He quickly removed his hand off of her head and saw blood.

"Her head is bleeding!" Gakupo cried.

"Her head and chin is bleeding!" Miku says after hearing his sentence. "We're three miles away from the nearest hospital!"

After a minute, there was an ambulance truck behind Meiko's car. Gakupo quickly went out of the car and placed her on the bed from the ambulance truck.

"What happened to her head? She's bleeding—from her chin too!" one of the drivers said.

"I accidentally punched her and she landed on the floor!" Gakupo says while being honest. Miku pushed Gakupo aside went in the truck. "Wait, I should go too, after all, I'm her boy—"

"I don't think you have a right to go in this truck." The helpers say. "You've done this? I don't think I can let others who hurt people in this truck. Even though you're famous Kamui, I have the right to do this."

The truck disappears and the siren's voice became quieter and quieter. Gakupo froze. He never thought someone could say such words to Gakupo. His heart broke. Meiko came along and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Probably, he was a fan of Luka-san. He didn't mean to say those words to you," Meiko comforted Gakupo.

"Did you even see his face?" Gakupo cried. "He was so serious!"

"It'd be better if we go follow them. Let's go." Meiko says as she walked to her car. Gakupo sighed and followed Meiko. While they were in the car, Meiko turns on the radio. The song _Uta Ni Katachi Wa nai Keredo _by Miku begins to play.

As the song plays, Miku was holding Luka's hand. She was really scared of losing one of best friends. Yes, Miku and Luka were close friends. Miku was there for Luka ever since Luka was new to the Vocaloid Station.

The hospital was in front of the ambulance truck. Meiko and Gakupo were waiting for Luka and Miku. The people inside of the truck brought Luka out of the truck. Gakupo pushed everyone away who was looking at the scene.

"Luka-san!" Gakupo cried. Tears were escaping his eyes. As everyone entered the hospital, there were paparazzi from the door. Meiko and Miku went inside the hospital and brought a bench to make sure the doors wouldn't available to open.

One of the policemen gave them keys and Meiko locked the door. Both of them ran where Luka is. Gakupo was with her, holding his hand. Gakupo was scared. _What if I lost Luka? It would be my entire fault! I would lose all of my fans, money, and my love…_

"I'm sorry, but we can't bring you inside of this room." The nurse says while blocking the door. "You would have to wait until the doctor says visitors are allowed in this room. Sorry."

The nurse quickly goes away. Meiko was trying to comfort Miku. She was shivering and scared for her friend. Miku was thinking about thoughts that are incredibly dangerous. Gakupo started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Meiko asked.

"I—I can't stay here. I'm going home. She wouldn't want to see me, right?" Gakupo says while looking at Meiko.

"You have to stay here! You've done this; you have to say sorry to her and…"

"I'll come back. I'm going to my mansion to get Luka-san something."

"What about the paparazzi? You don't even know what's happening!" Meiko cried.

"Don't worry, I'll come back. I really need something to cheer up Luka…"

"Do you think that you can just abandon her? That's so wrong! You've done this to Luka, and you didn't even say sorry! Of course she's going to break up with you! Why would she accept you for who you are? I saw Gumi. What was she doing over there? Were you cheating on Luka with her? Gakupo, you can't cheat on Luka! You're a famous singer, a samurai, and someone who Luka loves! If I was Luka, I wouldn't forgive you! I know you're just trying to abandon this scene!" Miku shouted. Her face was red. "Gakupo, I'm so—"

He walked away. As he was walking, he asked for a lab coat from one of the near rooms. They accepted his request and gave him a lab coat. Gakupo found black glasses and he wore them. He placed his hair in a bun and he wore a hat that he found. Gakupo looked like some complete stranger.

Gakupo opens the door and the fans didn't notice them. They asked him what happened, but he ignored everyone. They didn't fan girl over Gakupo. There was a taxi passing by the hospital and Gakupo called for the hospital.

"Where are we going?" the driver asked.

"The apartment side, please." Gakupo says in a deep voice.

The driver nodded and he played the radio. The same song that Miku has sung appeared. Gakupo removed his shades and he looked at the outside. He saw people running to the hospital.

After several minutes, they arrived at the apartment side. Gakupo gave him his thanks and gave him 859.20 yen. His eyes widened.

"This is so much; it only takes a couple yen to go on this…"

"You can keep the change." Gakupo walks away from the taxi and the driver sighed and drove away. Gakupo remove his glasses, lab coat, and hat. When he was near his mansion, it seemed so quiet. _This is so unusual…I would usually see Rin and Len taking care of the plants…_

He knocks on the door and the door opens by itself. Gakupo was a bit frightened and he placed his hands in his pocket. The lights were off, so he opens the light.

"Happy One Month Anniversary!" everyone says. Rin, Len, and Kaito were wearing purple.

"Wait, where's Luka?" Kaito asked.

"Where are Miku and Meiko?" Len added.

"There was an accident with Luka. Miku and Meiko came along with Luka. I'm here to get something for Luka. What is this?" Gakupo says.

"Luka told us that we're going to surprise you for your and her one month anniversary. You don't remember that?" Rin says. "You don't remember about your anniversary?"

Gakupo's eyes widened. His heart has been touched. _Luka-san remembered our anniversary, and I didn't…I'm such a bad boyfriend; I don't deserve you, Luka-san…_

"Wait, an accident with Luka?" Len says. He goes to the television and changes it to the television channel. Everyone gathered around the television.

"About an hour ago, there was an accident with Megurine Luka. Victims say that her chin is bleeding." A reporter says. The screen changes to the hospital. It says LIVE.

"Hatsune Miku, why is Megurine Luka in that room?"

"I'm not going to tell you! You're just a bunch of nosy people!" Miku says with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Meiko says. "It's a personal problem. We can't tell you, sorry."

"There has been evidence that Luka has been either punched or fell. We do not know anything about it."

Len turns off the television. "Gakupo-kun, what happened? Did you do anything wrong?"

"Gumi came along and she kissed me because she was jealous of Luka-san. So, Luka-san saw the both of us and she became angry at me. I called her an idiot because she made me angry, and I punched her by accident…"

"You punched Luka-san?" Rin says with fear. "You shouldn't have done that! Do you know what can happen? You're so strong that you can even kill someone! What happens if Luka doesn't make it? We would blame everything on you!"

Rin walked away and Len followed her. He gave Gakupo a cold glare, and looked away. Kaito went to comfort his best friend.

"I know you would be mad about that. I'm not sure if she's going to make it, though. How hard did she fall?" Kaito asked.

"It was so bad that it was like breaking a yukata with one tear…" Gakupo whispered. "I'm going to my room to get some rest, and think about some stuff. I'll be done in half an hour."

Gakupo goes to his room and locks his door. His face was on his bad. He started to cry. He was worried about his precious Luka. Flashbacks and words appeared.

_She's trying to change you. Do you actually think she loves you?_

_I don't want to hear anything from you, I'm sick of you!_

_You do not have a right to carry her! Stop touching her!_

_I don't think you have a right to go in this truck. You've done this? I don't think I can let others who hurt people in this truck. Even though you're famous Kamui, I have the right to do this._

_He didn't mean to say those words to you._

_Do you think that you can just abandon her? That's so wrong! You've done this to Luka, and you didn't even say sorry! Of course she's going to break up with you! Why would she accept you for who you are? I saw Gumi. What was she doing over there? Were you cheating on Luka with her? Gakupo, you can't cheat on Luka! You're a famous singer, a samurai, and someone who Luka loves! If I was Luka, I wouldn't forgive you! I know you're just trying to abandon this scene!_

_Luka told us that we're going to surprise you for your and her one month anniversary. You don't remember that? You don't remember about your anniversary?_

_You shouldn't have done that! Do you know what can happen? You're so strong that you can even kill someone! What happens if Luka doesn't make it? We would blame everything on you!_

_Dear Diary,  
I've always thought about why love could be dangerous. After experiencing this day, I know why. Love is so dangerous that it can hurt you. But why, why does this day need to happen? It happened on our one month anniversary. I forgot about that. I don't even think I'm not a good match for Luka-san…after reading my previous diary entries, the only thing I can talk about is Luka-san. I don't know why, but my feelings are changing towards Luka-san. It feels like I'm not…in love with Luka-san anymore. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. It was New Years' Eve so I've been busy. Here's the chapter that I owe you guys. Thank you for waiting. If you've been watching my story, I appreciate it. **

**Just be Friends by Luka Megurine**

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Dear Diary,  
Today was one of the worst days I've ever had in my life. I've cheated on Luka and I have punched her in the face. I didn't mean to do that. She kept on talking back to me, it got me annoyed, and so I had to. I didn't mean to hurt Luka. It's still the same day. I'm waiting outside of the room with Miku. Meiko had to leave early because she had to check on the station. It's three. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_

Gakupo and Miku were waiting for Luka. They've been waiting for at least three hours. They both wondered; _Luka has been in there for three hours. Usually, it would take thirty minutes for a doctor to check the basics._

Finally, the doctor came out. He was sweating. Miku and Gakupo got up to see what the doctor has to explain. The doctor was holding a clipboard and a couple of nurses went out of the room Luka was in.

"Doctor, what happened to Luka-chan? Please tell me she's okay, not hurt!" Miku says while standing right in front of the doctor. The doctor fixed his glasses and sighed.

"She's okay, for now. Luka has stopped bleeding, but she will bleed later on. Her head wouldn't stop bleeding for the last three hours. It looked really bad to see her chin gushing out blood. There's a vein near her chin and I think someone punched that part, so it kept on gushing. She's low on blood." The doctor says nervously.

"Luka is low on blood? How's her condition?" Gakupo asked.

The doctor sighed, slower. "She's asleep. There might me a chance she's been brainwashed. Meiko told me that she hit her head on the floor so hard. There may be a chance she could lose her memory, or maybe all of her memory."

Miku's eyes widened. She sat on the chair next to Luka's room. Gakupo stood still. He was breathing loudly.

_I shouldn't have told them about the brainwashed part…I can get fired. _The doctor thinks to himself. He fixes his collar. "You can go visit her room now. Just don't touch her head or chin. If you do, she can lose more blood. Does anyone know her blood type?"

"I don't know her blood type. Do you have a file or something?" Miku asked.

"The nurses are trying to find out her blood type. We're not even sure if her blood type is here. If we don't find her blood type by tomorrow…" The doctor says, but stops soon.

Gakupo gulped. Miku froze.

"You know what'll happen." He says. He smiles and walks away.

Gakupo opens the door for Miku. She goes to the door and sees Luka. Gakupo silently closed the door. Miku ran to Luka and hugged her tightly.

"Luka-chan, please be there! I can't live without you! Please tell me that you're still here. If you're not here with us, I'm going to leave with you. I can't live without you! You're my older sister, best friend, and I would have no one to tease! Stay with us, I beg of you! Luka-chan, do you know how much you mean to us? You're my best friend and I don't want you to leave. Luka-chan, please don't go!" Miku cried while she hugged Luka. Miku's face was buried on Luka's shoulder.

Gakupo was looking at the window. There were no tears in his eyes. Well, tears were about to fall, but Gakupo didn't let that happen. His heart was broken. He had never ever cried in his life. He wondered to himself, _is this the day where I'm going to cry? I would cry for Luka…but why now? Miku-chan is here and she's going to make fun of me! Don't cry, Kamui…_

Suddenly, Gakupo's phone vibrated. He got out his phone, and answered.

"Hello?" Gakupo said, as you would all say whenever you answer a call.

"Can I talk to Miku? She's not answering her phone. This is her manager," the voice says.

Gakupo nods. He covers the part where you would talk. "Miku-chan, it's for you."

Miku goes to Gakupo and grabs his phone. She goes outside and talks to her manager.

Now, it was only Gakupo and Luka. They were alone together. Well, Luka didn't know. Gakupo did. He looked at the door to see Miku having a conversation.

_I guess her manager will keep her busy for a while. _Gakupo thinks to himself.

He walks over Luka and strokes her hair. When Gakupo noticed something white on her head, it was a heavy bandage to stop the bleeding from her head. Gakupo closed his eyes and a tear escaped his eye. His tear landed on Luka's nose.

Memories began to flush back in his head. He was thinking about all the memories he had with Luka. As he was thinking, more and more tears escaped his eyes. All of his tears landed on Luka's neck and head.

"Luka-san…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to punch and hurt you! It's just that I was so frustrated, Gumi made me disappointed so I used my anger on you. I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, forgive me! Luka-san, I love you. Please, you mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you! You're my first love, and I don't want that love to end. Please, Luka-san! Even though you can't hear me I'll say the words. I love you so much. Do you even know how much you mean to me? You mean so much to me. I'd give my music and samurai career just for you. I'd give up sleep for you! Sleep means a lot to me, so you mean a lot to me! Luka-san, please…"

Silence appeared. Gakupo cried even more. His head was on Luka's chest bone. Tears and more tears went from his face, making him cry. Gakupo felt something touch his cheek, and he brought his head up to look at Luka. There was blood coming out from Luka's chin. The white bandage on Luka turned red.

His eyes widened. He quickly held Luka's hand and shouted Miku's name. She quickly went inside the room with Gakupo's phone in her hand. She was finished talking to her manager.

"Call the doctor!" Gakupo ordered.

Miku nodded and she could notice the blood on Luka's chin. She went outside and started yelling. "We need help! She's bleeding!" A nearby nurse heard Miku so she ran to Luka's doctor.

"Doc, she's bleeding. We need you now!" she says while catching her breath.

_I knew she would bleed sooner… _"We need Blood O. Find Blood O, now!"

The nurse nodded and she runs to the room that handles all the blood. The doctor rushed to the room with Luka. When he enters the room, he noticed half of Gakupo's head was covered with blood. His hands were covered with blood.

"The nurses have her blood. We're going to do surgery on her! We need you two to evacuate, now!" He says. A couple of nurses came to Miku and Gakupo. They brought the both of them outside so that they could wait for Luka.

"I need to stay in that room!" Gakupo argued. "She's my girlfriend and I need to—"

"We would do the same thing if you were injured! She would do the same thing what you're doing, but we have to keep you outside! I'm really sorry, Kamui-kun." The tallest nurse says. She goes back inside with the other nurses.

Gakupo kicked the wall. His heart was broken into pieces. Miku covered her face. She was crying, yes, but she didn't want to see Gakupo cry. If she sees someone cries who means a lot to her, she cries too. More and more tears came on their faces.

As they both cry, they heard steps. Both of them lifts up their faces and saw the rest of the crew. Everyone gasped when they saw Gakupo and Miku crying.

"Gakupo-kun, you're crying!" Rin gasped. "What happened to Luka-san? Is she okay?"

"They're giving her surgery! She is not okay, Rin-chan!" Miku cried. Kaito and Meiko went to Miku and sat next to her. Meiko places her arm around Miku's shoulders. Len and Rin went to Gakupo and tapped his back.

"You're finally crying…I thought I would never ever see you cry." Len says while tip toeing to touch Gakupo's shoulder. "Whenever you cry, something's not right…you have never cried, so that means everything was alright, until now…"

"Len-chan, don't say that!" Rin shouted. "That's not true! Everything will be okay at the end! If it's not okay, it's not the end!"

"Wise words, Rin-chan," Gakupo says while turning around. He wiped the tears off his face. "Len-chan is right. If I probably stop crying, everything will be okay." He tried to stop his tears, but more tears escaped.

"We'll make you stop crying," Miku says while standing. "What makes you happy, everybody?"

"Ice-cream would make me happy!" Kaito says with stars in his eyes. He was drooling.

"Bananas," Len says while joining the dreamy Kaito.

"Oranges," Rin joins the others.

Meiko laughs. She looks at Miku and she noticed Miku daydreaming. "Leeds!"

"All of you guys are hilarious. Gakupo, what makes you happy?" Meiko asked while looking at Gakupo.

_Should I pick eggplants or Luka?_

Memories began to flush back in his head. He was thinking about all the memories he had with Luka. As he was thinking, more and more tears escaped his eyes. All of his tears landed on Luka's neck or head.

**Flashbacks**

_"Excuse me, do you—"_

_When he takes a longer glance at this person, his heart skipped a beat. He saw a woman with long pink hair and grey eyes. She was wearing her handbag on her shoulder and she was wearing glasses. Her hair was up in a bun._

_"What?" she asks._

_Gakupo is still frozen. He doesn't move. He doesn't blink. He doesn't breathe._

_After a moment of this woman staring at Gakupo, she rolled her eyes and walked away. __Idiot…__she says in her mind._

_"Wait!" Gakupo whispers. "Come back to me!"_

_The woman stops and raises an eyebrow. She crosses her arms and places it in front of her chest. "What?"_

_"Oh, thanks. By the way, I'm Gakupo Kamui. Thanks for helping me. What's your name?" Gakupo asks. _

_"I don't give out information about myself that easily." She says with a cold impression._

_"But, you're helping me, and I thought it'd be nice to know the name of someone helping me. Do you like men being polite to women?" Gakupo asks._

_"My name is Luka Megurine. Also, what kind of cooking recipe are you looking for?" She stands up and looks through the top shelf._

_"Wait," Gakupo says. He went to buy the cooking book. He went back to Luka. Luka is getting ready to leave. "What's your number?"_

_"Go Google it." Luka says while placing her purse on her shoulder._

_"Can I come with you?"_

_"Go Google it."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Go Google it."_

_"Please?"_

_"Fine."_

_"You are going to sleep on the floor, since I don't have any spare futons with me," Luka-san says._

_"No extras? I mean, your futon is big enough for two people! Why can't I sleep with you?" I asked. Her futon seems too big and comfy. I want to sleep on something soft and delicate, not hard and cold!_

_Luka-san rolled her eyes. "I do not want some pervert sleeping with me!" She screams. I just laughed._

_"As you wish," I say. I slept on the floor, about five feet away from Luka-san's futon. An hour has passed, and I am still awake. It takes luxurious items to make me sleep. I heard sleep talking from Luka-san. She kept on tossing and turning in her sleep. I got up to check on Luka-san._

_"Just be friends? No!" I hear Luka whispers. I wonder what she is dreaming about. Is she dreaming about me? A wide smile appeared on my face, but I had to make sure Luka-san is okay. "Please..."_

_"Luka-san, don't worry," I whisper. "I'm here. I lied down next to Luka-san. I placed her head right under my chin. The blanket is on us so we could be warm. "Don't worry...by the time you are awake, I'll be gone..."_

_Luka-san cuddles into my torso. I smiled. I closed my eyes and kissed her forehead. I just met her today. I have never ever felt like this in my life. Never. If someone can read my mind, you know how much I love Luka-san. She is wonderful. She is beautiful. She is everything to me, even though I've just met her today._

_"But Master Gakupo, where did you sleep last night? Please do not say you slept somewhere uncomfortable!" Rin, the girl gardener asks with fear._

_"I slept at someone's house." He says while turning red. Both of the gardeners look at each other at the eye._

_"Who's house?" Len, the boy twin asks._

_Gakupo continued blushing. Both of the twins became curious._

_"A friend of mine." Gakupo lied._

_"Ah, okay! But please tell us, why were you blushing?" Len asks._

_"No reason…" Gakupo says while walking forward._

_"Luka-san, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! I wasn't supposed to hurt your feelings. The lyrics were making me think about you. I was thinking if you and I should just be friends." Gakupo says with a sad expression._

_"Forget it. I already decided our decision." Luka says. "I want to just be friends. It's either that or we will never ever speak. Besides, you do not want to be my music producer, am I right? I don't care. I can find a different one."_

_"No, please," Gakupo says. He hugs Luka by her waist. "I didn't mean it... "_

_"Of course you didn't." Luka says. She walked away from Gakupo's arms. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to publish my own music."_

_Luka left and she noticed the headphone pieces. She closed her eyes tightly and walked away. Gakupo was heartbroken. The others had pity._

_"Would you like to come with me to the Summer Festival?" Gakupo randomly asks. Luka stops. She was blushing. "I've always wanted to see you wearing a yukata..." That was true. Gakupo would always want to see Luka wearing a yukata._

_"Me? Well..."_

_"Luka-chan!" Miku randomly says. "Are you going to the Summer Festival? We're all going!"_

_Luka took a glance at Gakupo and he was smiling._

_"Yes, I'm going with Gakupo." She says. "Bye." She went inside. The others looked at Gakupo in confusion._

_"She accepted!" Gakupo shouts. He smiled and fell on the floor. _

_Luka quickly hugged Gakupo. She fell and they rolled near a bush. When they stopped, Luka was on top of Gakupo. They were lying down on a grassy field. It was sunny, but a nearby tree's leaves were a shadow. They were on the shadow._

_Gakupo chuckled. He leaned in to kiss Luka. Her eyes widened. The kiss lasted for about fifteen seconds. She quickly went near the tree and her back was on the tree back._

_"What the hell was that for?" she whispered instead of yelling._

_"Hi," the lady says. She was fanning herself since it was hot._

_"Hello, do you have any suggestions? Like charm bracelets or something?" Gakupo asked._

_"I find that you're a couple." She stopped fanning herself and she got up._

_"No we're—"Luka says, but she stops talking because the lady had something in her hand._

_"I made this bracelet out of precious gems I found in a cave. When I explored the cave, I saw a carved picture on the wall. There was a couple holding hands. I looked at their hands, and I saw the same exact gem as the one I have."_

_The gem was faded lilac. Luka widened her eyes. Gakupo smiled._

_"The gem represents love. As long as you keep on wearing this, the both of you are in love. If one of the bracelets breaks, something bad will happen to your relation—like breaking up."_

_That is great. If I just throw the bracelet at the ground, I'm sure we'll—_

_"I'm giving it to you two for free. It's because you look like a lovely couple, and you're known as Kamui Gakupo and Megurine Luka. I am a big fan of you guys."_

_"Why are we here?" Luka asked._

_"So we could see the fireworks alone," Gakupo says with a grin._

_After the fireworks were over, Gakupo smiled at Luka. She wondered; __why does he want me to be alone with him? The only thing we did was watching fireworks. I was watching my own side. He was watching my own side. We should've stayed with the others._

_"Thanks for watching the fireworks with me," he says with a smile on his face. He was about to leave, but Luka grabbed his hand._

_"Gakupo, I'm sorry for being so rude to you. It's just that I decided to not give love a try, but now, I'm in love again…"_

_"Wait, you're in love?" Gakupo asked. "With who?"_

_"You, idiot." She says. She then let go of his hand and started to walk alone._

_"Wait, Luka-san!" he shouted. She turned around and rose in eyebrow. He walked to Luka._

_"I…I love you."_

_"I know," she says. "I love you too."_

_Gakupo's eyes widened. Luka tiptoed to kiss Gakupo. His eyes widened, but he doesn't care. He wrapped his arms around Luka's waist._

_As they were kissing, Miku took a photo. She said a __yes __to herself. __This is so going to the yearbook!_

_"Luka-san?" Gakupo asked._

_"Yes, Gakupo-kun?" she replies sweetly, it was an ordinary response. No cold reply._

_"Knock knock."_

_"Who's there?"_

_"Date?"_

_"Date, what?"_

_"Will you date me?"_

_Luka's eyes widened. She quickly nodded and hugged him. The both of them fell on the floor, laughing at each other._

_"Luka-san, I love you so much."_

**End of Flashbacks**

"Thinking about Luka-san makes me happy. I feel something strange inside of me. Sure, I do have some dirty thoughts about Luka-san, but that only happens when I feel like having those thoughts. Whenever I see her, it makes my day. Whenever she punches or slaps me, it makes me feel happy about myself. Some people may think why I am in love with her, and I tell them that she has changed me. The only person who can change me is my lovely Luka-san. If she was here, she would punch me, but I don't care."

Everyone clapped at Gakupo's words. He felt honored, so he bowed down. Everyone laughed. There was a camera in Miku's hand. She would probably show it to Luka if she came back.

After an hour passed by, everyone stayed still. Kaito and Len went to buy some snacks for everyone. They bought fruits or junk food since it was the only enjoyable thing at the hospital.

Miku was had a water bottle in her hands. Rin was drinking orange juice. Len was eating banana bread. Kaito was eating chocolate ice cream in a cup. Meiko was drinking a caramel Frappuccino. Gakupo was eating fish chips. It reminded him of Luka.

After they were done eating, they became bored. It was only twenty minutes since they stopped eating. Suddenly, Miku had an idea. She took Meiko's shoulder and shook them.

"I have an idea! We should make a video for Luka!" Miku says with a smile on her face.

"That's a perfect idea!" Rin says while standing up. Miku gets out her camera and smiles.

"Are you ready?" Miku asks. Everybody nods and Miku records a video. The camera was facing Miku. "Hi, Luka-chan, this video is just for you!" She does the peace sign. "Since you're in that room," Miku say while showing the door, "we're going to make a video—just for you! We're so bored…"

"Hey, Miku-chan," Rin says. Miku was recording Rin. "Hello, Luka-chan, I hope you're doing okay! We're so bored, waiting for you. Miku-chan, record Gakupo!"

Miku is now recording Gakupo. He looks at the camera and covers the lens.

"I'm not ready, give me five minutes!" Gakupo says while fixing his hair.

"It's not like Luka is going to judge you!" Len says. "Wait, never—"

"Give me the camera to practice my poses!" Gakupo says. Miku laughs and gives the camera to Gakupo. He holds the camera in his hands and starts doing poses.

He does the duck face. Everyone laughs at him.

"You look so funny while doing the duck face!" Kaito says while pointing at him.

"That's because I'm not ready!" Gakupo pouts. "Okay, let me get my flaws ready." He removes a few hair pieces from his face. "Miku-chan, record me and I'm going to do poses!"

"I am so going to post this on our website," she whispers to herself while ending the video.

After an hour, the doctor has gone out of the room. Everyone went in front of the room to see what would happen. They all had scared looks on their faces. The doctor gulped.

"What happened?" Gakupo asked while holding onto his collar. "Tell me!"

"Lu-Luka…"

"What?" Everyone shouted at the doctor in front of his face.

"She lost her memory."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: THE FINALE**

_No Entry_

_**Previously on the Last Chapter**_

_"She's okay, for now. Luka has stopped bleeding, but she will bleed later on. Her head wouldn't stop bleeding for the last three hours. It looked really bad to see her chin gushing out blood. There's a vein near her chin and I think someone punched that part, so it kept on gushing. She's low on blood." The doctor says nervously._

_"Luka is low on blood? How's her condition?" Gakupo asked._

_The doctor sighed, slower. "She's asleep. There might me a chance she's been brainwashed. Meiko told me that she hit her head on the floor so hard. There may be a chance she could lose her memory, or maybe all of her memory."_

_Miku's eyes widened. She sat on the chair next to Luka's room. Gakupo stood still. He was breathing loudly._

_Gakupo opens the door for Miku. She goes to the door and sees Luka. Gakupo silently closed the door. Miku ran to Luka and hugged her tightly._

_"Luka-chan, please be there! I can't live without you! Please tell me that you're still here. If you're not here with us, I'm going to leave with you. I can't live without you! You're my older sister, best friend, and I would have no one to tease! Stay with us, I beg of you! Luka-chan, do you know how much you mean to us? You're my best friend and I don't want you to leave. Luka-chan, please don't go!" Miku cried while she hugged Luka. Miku's face was buried on Luka's shoulder._

_Gakupo was looking at the window. There were no tears in his eyes. Well, tears were about to fall, but Gakupo didn't let that happen. His heart was broken. He had never ever cried in his life. _

_He walks over Luka and strokes her hair. When Gakupo noticed something white on her head, it was a heavy bandage to stop the bleeding from her head. Gakupo closed his eyes and a tear escaped his eye. His tear landed on Luka's nose._

_Memories began to flush back in his head. He was thinking about all the memories he had with Luka. As he was thinking, more and more tears escaped his eyes. All of his tears landed on Luka's neck and head._

_"Luka-san…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to punch and hurt you! It's just that I was so frustrated, Gumi made me disappointed so I used my anger on you. I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, forgive me! Luka-san, I love you. Please, you mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you! You're my first love, and I don't want that love to end. Please, Luka-san! Even though you can't hear me I'll say the words. I love you so much. Do you even know how much you mean to me? You mean so much to me. I'd give my music and samurai career just for you. I'd give up sleep for you! Sleep means a lot to me, so you mean a lot to me! Luka-san, please…"_

_Silence appeared. Gakupo cried even more. His head was on Luka's chest bone. Tears and more tears went from his face, making him cry. Gakupo felt something touch his cheek, and he brought his head up to look at Luka. There was blood coming out from Luka's chin. The white bandage on Luka turned red._

_"The nurses have her blood. We're going to do surgery on her! We need you two to evacuate, now!" He says. A couple of nurses came to Miku and Gakupo. They brought the both of them outside so that they could wait for Luka._

_"I need to stay in that room!" Gakupo argued. "She's my girlfriend and I need to—"_

_"We would do the same thing if you were injured! She would do the same thing what you're doing, but we have to keep you outside! I'm really sorry, Kamui-kun." The tallest nurse says. She goes back inside with the other nurses._

_Gakupo kicked the wall. His heart was broken into pieces. Miku covered her face. She was crying, yes, but she didn't want to see Gakupo cry. If she sees someone cries who means a lot to her, she cries too. More and more tears came on their faces._

_As they both cry, they heard steps. Both of them lifts up their faces and saw the rest of the crew. Everyone gasped when they saw Gakupo and Miku crying._

_After an hour, the doctor has gone out of the room. Everyone went in front of the room to see what would happen. They all had scared looks on their faces. The doctor gulped._

_"What happened?" Gakupo asked while holding onto his collar. "Tell me!"_

_"Lu-Luka…"_

_"What?" Everyone shouted at the doctor in front of his face._

_"She lost her memory."_

_I never knew how I would feel like if I've heard someone. I've hurt Luka. She could die. It's my entire fault. I don't deserve being alive. It was all from…jealousy. I know that Gakupo and I will never ever have a relationship together. Why Gumi, you've got her fired and she might die today. It's your entire fault. Are you happy now?_

Gumi was walking on the shrine's bridge. She was looking down at her reflection. She felt really bad since Megurine Luka could die. She wondered how the others felt.

_I'm sure they're all worried for Luka, but not as worried as Gakupo. _

"Hey, Gumi," a voice says. Gumi turns around and sees no one. Is she imaging? "Over here."

Gumi turns around and sees Luka. She was pale, wearing a white dress, and having a flower crown on her head. There was a smile on her face, her eyes were closed. Gumi's eyes quickly widen.

"Megurine, you're alive!" Gumi says while going to Luka. She was about to hug her, but she stopped when she was five feet away from her. She didn't deserve a right to go near Luka. "I—I shouldn't even go near you."

"It is alright." Luka says while going on the bridge. Gumi follows her, being five steps away from Luka. Her skin was so pale and clear. Her eyes were crystal clear.

"Megurine Luka, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?" Gumi asked. Luka laughed when she heard Gumi's question. "Hey, how was that even funny?"

"I'm not Megurine Luka. I am her spirit," she says while turning around. Her eyes were closed and her lips curved a smile.

"So…the _real _Luka is…"

"No. Everyone has a spirit. I came here to tell you one thing," she says. She takes out her hand. "Accept my hand, if the real Megurine was here, she would do the same thing."

Gumi gulped and accepted her hand. They began to fly in the air, viewing the whole place. Gumi was amazed. _I don't even think I earn going up her in the sky with Luka-san…I nearly killed her…_

As they were flying, they stopped. Gumi noticed her skin was as pale as ever. She looked at her side and saw the pale Luka, but she looked normal, her skin and eyes weren't too pale.

"Where are we going?" Gumi asked. "I feel so…magical." After a few seconds, Gumi came back to normal, so as Luka.

"We're going inside the hospital. We're going to visit everyone and see how they are." Luka says while walking in front of the castle.

"Can't they see us?" Gumi asked. Luka shook her head.

"I made you into a temporarily spirit. I'm the only one who can see you." Luka says while opening the door for her. "We're the only ones who can see each other."

Gumi nods and goes inside the window. She was bare footed. Yes, she was wearing the same clothes, except her shoes were gone. Luka closed the door and they began walking deeper and deeper into the hospital.

They reached a room with many people's ears on the wall. Luka's left eye twitched and she placed her finger on the wall, making everyone's ear leave the wall. Gumi gasped.

Luka opens the door for Gumi to see. She sees tears in their eyes, she is not even sure if it is tears of joy or the opposite of joy. Gumi notices Gakupo, who was frozen. Everyone froze.

"I made everyone stop in time. I want you to think to yourself, do you know what you've done? Everyone's crying because of me, who can nearly die. What if you were me?" Luka asked with a serious face.

"You're right there, lying down on the bed! Why won't you come back to life?" Gumi shouted at her face. She covered her mouth after saying those words.

"It hurts, okay? I don't want everyone to smile. I wish I could've died. I've always thought on committing sui—"

"You're perfect, for heaven's sake! You have a boyfriend, friends, and family! You should be happy on what you have. Do you know what can happen if you die?" Gumi shouted.

"Very well then," Luka says. "It's time to say goodbye."

"Wait—"

Luka claps her hands, and everything turns white.

"What happened?" Gakupo asked while holding onto his collar. "Tell me!"

"Lu-Luka…"

"What?" Everyone shouted at the doctor in front of his face.

"She lost her memory."

Gakupo let go of his collar. His eyes widened. He immediately barged in the room, seeing his lovely Luka-san sit up. She was looking forward, but her eyes moved to meet Gakupo's. He went to Luka and hugged her as tight as he could. Everyone followed Gakupo.

"Luka-san, please don't tell me you're not the same!" Gakupo says in her stomach. "I love you!"

"I—I don't want to hurt you!" she says. She looks down and pushes him away. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gakupo! You don't remember who I am?" Gakupo asked while stroking her cheek. Luka pushed Gakupo's hand away.

"You're that famous singer from Vocaloid?" she asks. He smiles and nods. "Yeah, you're that famous boy who every woman loves. How can I not forget you?"

Gakupo felt like all of his fate has been gone. Yes, Luka does remember him, but she remembers him as some person that someone wouldn't appreciate. If Gakupo asked this one question to her, and she answers it correctly, he'll get all of his fate back. He doesn't want to lose any fate. Gakupo loves Luka so much.

"Do you remember our relationship?" Gakupo asked. "We had a relationship that everyone admires. We're the famous two, and everyone would ship us."

"You and Gakupo would always fight to each other!" Miku adds. "You don't fight with Gakupo because you hate him; you fight with Gakupo because you love him!"

"We would always tease you two, and you would always blush!" Rin says with her full voice.

"Luka-san, do you remember that one time where you screamed at Rin because you saw her bow?" Len adds.

"How can you not remember that time where you two bought me ice cream? Everyone thought I was an abandoned child and you two saved me…" Kaito adds. Everyone laughed at him. Luka hid a smile.

"Hm, you forgot about that day where you and Gakupo danced at a club?" Meiko asks. "We still have the video."

"Luka-san, you have friends. They're always there for you no matter what happens in your life. If you remember them, your life will come back. See their smiles? You mean a lot to them. Why can't you remember them, Luka-san?" a voice says.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really remember any of you guys," Luka says while placing her hand on Gakupo's cheek. "You remind me of someone, but I don't remember who. I'm really—"

"Just remember us, dammit!" Gakupo says while leaning in closer. Their lips touched, and everyone's eyes widened.

_That touch…I remember that touch…it was from a man who I would always despite, but after he confessed his feelings…_

Gakupo broke the kiss, and looked at Luka's eyes. She was blushing, indeed. Her heart pounded fast. She looked at the man's eyes, and her eyes twitched.

Gakupo decided to go closer. As their lips were about to touch, Luka pushed him away with her hand, holding his cheek.

"I SAID WAIT!" Luka screamed. "KAMUI, I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"You remember me?" Gakupo asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Of course I do!" Luka screamed. "I am so going to kill you!" She got out her bed, putting her sleeves near her biceps. "Get ready!"

"Nooo!" Gakupo said while running out of the door. Everyone peeked at the door and saw Gakupo crying and running away from the angry Luka.

"What made her remember everything?" Rin asked.

"True love's kiss," Meiko says. "It happens, in every story."

_Dear Diary,  
It turns out that Luka-san remembered everything after I kissed her. I never knew true love's kiss would work. I'm actually surprised that our love is so strong that it can save a person's life. I am really happy that I got my precious Luka-san back. I thought I wouldn't, but deep inside, I knew she would always be there for me. Luka-san caught my diary, and she read every page to everyone. Of course I was embarrassed! They all laughed at how I had dirty thoughts about her and made up nick names just for her. Well, she is my one and only love. Thanks for reading my diary. Thank you. I have a marriage to attend, see you later on. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gakupo_

**THE END**

**I know this isn't a great ending. I will post a new story either on Saturday or Sunday. Thanks for reading my story, I thought this would be a better story, but it isn't. Please check my profile on Saturday and Sunday for a new story. Thanks! **


End file.
